Guardian Chroncles 5: To Find God
by StSE
Summary: G1. Missiles fly as the con Seeker meets her match. Can she ever forgive the Autobots? Can two bot captives change the very culture of the cons? Will the Assasin kill Galvatron? What kind of 'elections' would bots and cons have?
1. SpaceTime rupture

_**Note: **This is part of my rewrite of this series. This (hopefully) final book has the most 'new' material of all of them. Brings many more twists and turns to the general plot of the original series. (still ends the same way..)_

_**Raptor the Character: **F-22 stealth Seeker. Built by G1 Starscream in **Raptor Chronicles 1: The Beginning. **Was animated using a human spark, thus thinks and feels in a human way - not a Cybertronian way._

_**IceOwl (or Ice): **F-22 stealth Seeker. Built by Raptor in the **Next Generation** book. Animated using a hybrid spark that is a combination of Raptor's and Armada Oprtimus Prime's. Basically, she IS Raptor's future daughter._

_**... This sage begins in Post-Armada.. but shall end in G1...**_

**Space/Time Rupture**

IceOwl lifted off into the brightness of Earth's dawn. The light updrafts already radiating from the warming desert lands caressed her dull blue/gray wings. A soft smile filled her thoughts, for she was headed for Cybertron on an official visit as Earth Mech's Second-in-Command, but she'd also have time to visit with Blurr.

Pleasant memories of working side-by-side with the serious Autobot filled her thoughts. He seemed to understand her quiet thoughtfulness, even appreciate it. This made the rather plain-looking femme feel special, for around her rambunctious sisters, she always seemed to stay hidden in the background. Although she was Second-in-Command, she would forever stay in Raptor's shadow, her mother's dominant personality and greater experience, being the guiding force for Earth Mech Command.

Reaching the edge of Earth's atmosphere, the F-22 Seeker prepared to teleport, her primary and two secondary power cores overfilled in anticipation for the long haul to Cybertron. Warming up her plasma engines she engaged warp.

The cool plasma of warp phase flowed over her fuselage, maintaining her coordinate lock, IceOwl darted around the reality bubbles floating in this extra-dimensional phase. As she passed over a large bubble's hot plasma skin, it suddenly seemed to rupture. Seeming to blow out and reach toward her wings, throwing full power to her afterburners, the Seeker tried desperately to avoid the skin.

Too swift for her to avoid, the bubble's skin engulfed her. She fought valiantly, plasma engines overheating with the strain, the intense heat caused by the friction of her fight against the bubble's skin peeling the paint off of her metal alloyed areas. But her carbon-fiber wings held, allowed her to keep fighting, to escape its painful grasp. Finally, her cores near exhaustion, the Seeker admitted defeat and shut down her afterburners.

Sucked into the reality bubble, she suddenly felt the sensation of gravity pulling on her. An atmosphere met her wings, dampening her intakes with her bleeder vents, IceOwl struggled to level out, to regain control. Trying to use her sensors to scan, she realized that her primary nets had been knocked out when she had overheated. She needed to get down in order to reboot and reset, but without any sensors other than gyros and skin sensation – she was flying blind.

Staying calm, the Seeker decided she'd have to transform. Judging her rate of vertical descent by the sensation of the vertical breeze on her skin; she just prayed that she would land on a solid surface, not on water or magma.

Transforming, IceOwl slowed her descent with her thrusters, she gauged her speed at 50-60 knots. Not knowing where the ground was, she desperately tried to slow her descent speed further, bending her legs to absorb the shock of impact. Her blinded optics filled with concentration.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot through her air frame, causing her to begin to tumble uncontrollably toward the planetary surface. Then she impacted, the agony shocking the few remaining systems which were still online.

**Sentry**

After seeing a brief flash of Con insignia on the wings of the Seeker descending in robot mode, Rodimus had drawn his weapon and gotten a bead on him. With much satisfaction, he watched as his round hit the Seeker straight on, and the Seeker had tumbled to the ground.

"_Good shot Rodimus!" _Springer exclaimed, slapping his friend on the shoulder.

Transforming, they drove towards where they suspected the Con had crashed.

**On the Ground**

Stunned, IceOwl struggled to her hands and knees, her sense of touch telling her that she had landed on a flat, rocky surface. She knew she had to shutdown to reboot and get her systems back online; but she'd been hit by weapons fire, and didn't have a clue as to where she was, who was shooting at her, or if they'd destroy her helpless rebooting form. In desperation, she stumbled weakly to her thrusters, falling as one of her knees gave out.

Then she heard the unmistakable sound of a large truck and helicopter approaching. Again, she tried to stand and get away, but she was immobile. The sound of Mechs transforming, filled her audios. Anxiety filled her as she wondered if they were friend or foe, and just where in the sloggers she was, anyways.

Suddenly, she was kicked over. Groaning weakly, she curled into a fetal position, too depleted and disoriented with sensory blackout to protect herself.

"_Rodimus, would you look at that. Seeker's got both Con and Bot insignias!" _a male voice exclaimed.

She was roughly picked up into a sitting position, in her mind she envisioned a Mech staring into her blind optics. _"So just what in the sloggers are you? Autobot or Decepticon?" _another male voice demanded.

Barely able to hold her head up, IceOwl mumbled, _"Earth Mech Command… lost.. warp.. explosion.." _Then she could stay activated no longer, and she blacked out.

**Mystery Seeker**

Rodimus stared at the now-unconscious Seeker. _"What in the sloggers is Earth Mech Command?" _

Springer shrugged, crouching down he ran his hands over the damaged Seeker. _"Well, she's built exactly like Raptor, but there's been no reported F-22's stolen since Raptor. Very strange."_

"_But another femme? And why does she have dual insignias?" _Rodimus muttered.

Putting his arms under the blue/gray Seeker, Springer picked her up. _"Guess she'll just have to tell us that back at Autobot City. I'll ride with her, make sure she's not playing possum like Raptor did." _

Nodding, Rodimus transformed and transported Springer and the mystery Seeker back to the city.


	2. Autobot captive

Captive

**Captive**

IceOwl slowly rebooted, her sensors telling her that she was laying on a metal surface, with straps holding her arms and legs down. Running an automatic systems scan, she realized her primary teleport and cloak circuits had been deactivated. Before she activated her optics, she thought it would be best to listen for a while, gather information while her captors thought she was still in defragmentation.

Her audios caught the sound of a door opening and Mech footsteps entering, "_Any clues as to her identity, Perceptor?" _an older sounding male voice asked.

She heard another Mech moving on the other side of her. _"No Prime. She's built just like Raptor, but I've contacted the US military – and no F-22's have come up missing. It's like she's an F-22 built from scratch."_

"_That's impossible, the Decepticons couldn't get those specialized sensory arrays or the carbon-fiber without us finding out;" _The one named Prime replied.

The other one sighed. _"Maybe not, but apparently they've done it."_

"_Any ideas about her dual insignias?" _

"_It's very strange. The material the decals are made from, don't match anything that's currently available." _She felt the Mech trace the insignias on her wing. _"And why Galvatron would put both Bot and Con insignias is highly confusing."_

"_Well, keep working on it. Inform me when she reboots." _

She heard the Mech called 'Prime' walk out of the room.

Still maintaining her pretense of being unconscious, she listened to the Mech that was studying her. Apparently, he was some kind of scientist or information officer.

Thoughtfully, she mulled over what they had said to each other. Then she looked at the facts: She wasn't in her dimension anymore; the Autobots and Decepticons were apparently not under one command; Galvatron was alive in this dimension; a 'Raptor' was also here – and from her apparent match to IceOwl, it was most likely her own mother.

So what course of action was open to her? She knew there was a good chance she was trapped here, and she couldn't survive on her own. If these Autobots were similar in philosophy to those of her dimension, then she should be able to reason with them.

Deciding on her logical course of action, she activated her optics and scanned the room. The Mech named 'Perceptor', was standing with his back to her, scanning through computer data. He was thin built, primarily painted in red, and seemed to have a rather strange alternate mode. IceOwl couldn't tell if he was a strange type of ground Mech or Flyer. But his Autobot insignias were obvious.

Her helm made a slight scraping noise against the repair table she was strapped to. This alerted the Autobot to her conscious state, turning around, his blue optics met her strangely colored amber optics. Leaning down over the console, he opened the intercom link and informed the other Mech that she was now rebooted.

In silence, IceOwl studied Perceptor as he walked up to her and looked at her with curiosity. _"So who are you?" _he asked her.

IceOwl decided she'd better keep most of her history quiet, for if this 'Raptor', was indeed her mother, and part of the other side of this conflict – it wouldn't be in IceOwl's best interest for these Mechs to know their connection; At least, not until she could find this 'Raptor' and figure some things out. _"Ice," _she simply said.

He cocked his head in curiosity, was she asking for ice – or was this her name? _"So that's your name?"_

She nodded.

"_I hear the mystery Seeker has awakened." _The voice of the one they called 'Prime' filled the room as he entered. Several other ground Mechs following him.

They gathered around her bound air frame, staring at her, as she silently stared back at them.

"_She said her name's 'Ice'," _Perceptor informed them.

Prime nodded. _"So 'Ice', what is this 'Earth Mech Command' that you mumbled about before you blacked out?"_

Studying the Mech, IceOwl hoped that he had the same sense that his counterpart had in her dimension. She felt that it would help her cause, if they knew she wasn't from here – then they'd know she had no connection with their enemy. _"My post," _she quietly answered.

The Mechs looked at each other. _"There is no 'Earth Mech Command', you'd better come up with a better story," _a large orange ground Mech stated, his optics filled with suspicion.

The Seeker simply shrugged in her bonds. _"I'm not from this dimension." _She sighed softly, _"There was a dimensional flux in warp phase, I got lost." _

Perceptor's optics got bigger, he knew strange things could happen in warp phase. _"That is indeed possible," _he nodded to Prime.

The orange Mech crossed his arms, still eyeing her with suspicion. _"So are you Autobot or Decepticon?" _he demanded to know.

The truth wouldn't hurt, so she told it. _"I am both. We are a combined nation where I'm from."_

Shock filled the looks that the Mechs exchanged. _"So did the Cons or Bots win?" _Prime asked her, studying her intently.

IceOwl looked at the Mech, she could sense he carried the Autobot matrix within him – just as her sire had. She also felt that there was a distinct possibility that this Mech was this dimension's counterpart to her sire, and that truth could also put her in a better position. _"The Bots did, commanded by my sire; Optimus Prime."_

This fact really took the Mechs by surprise. Even the composed Prime, widened his blue optics slightly. _"So you are that Prime's daughter?" _he asked, his voice showing his shock.

Knowing her phenotype was probably not what they'd expect of a ground Mech's get, she decided to add something, a partial truth; _"My mother was a Seeker medic, who was support staff for his troops during the final years of the war." _Shrugging, she knew she had to explain her military capabilities a little. _"I chose to enter military service. My squadron flies recon missions on the outer perimeters of the Nation."_

Prime studied her, not seeing any dishonesty or hostility in her words or optics. Thinking of the one femme he'd fallen in love with many years ago, he realized that his counterpart must've found a similar one. That Prime had kept his femme protected behind the lines as a medic. He wished he'd have been able to do the same with Elitta One, perhaps then she'd still be alive. _"You are welcome in our ranks, Ice. However, we are at war with the Decepticons; so you may need to reconsider the insignia that you wear." _Nodding to Perceptor, he ordered her to be released from her bonds.

--

Please review..


	3. Learn thy enemy

Learn thy Enemy

**Learn thy Enemy**

Ice had been sitting for hours in front of the computer, studying every report, video and data spread concerning the 'Raptor' of this dimension. Leaning back she considered what she'd found out: Indeed this Raptor was phenotypically identical to her mother; this Raptor held a deep hatred for the Autobots due to the accidental deaths of her human family; this Raptor had been built by Starscream.

Remembering some of the things her mother had quietly told her about her life in her home dimension, everything added up. This Raptor was indeed – her mother.

Leaning back, the quiet Seeker was thoughtful. One time when her mother was relaxing at an energon bar, she had joked to IceOwl that she had come up with her strange name – in honor of a Seeker who'd shown her the light. Caused her to be able to forgive, release her pain, and set the course to create a combined nation in her home dimension.

With a startled expression, IceOwl realized that Seeker – was her!

Trying desperately to recall any other details that her mother had mentioned about her 'namesake', IceOwl remembered something about a strange gray/black camo pattern. And that that Seeker was also the only one Raptor could never truly beat in battle. Raptor had drunkenly joked that it seemed that one seemed to be able to read her mind, and their battles seemed to always end in draws.

Standing up, she realized it was time to change her insignias, and her paint job.

**Autobot Seeker**

"_Wow, you look stunning in that new paint job." _Tracks complimented, scanning her up and down with his blue optics. _"Your old look was so – dull." _

The quiet Seeker smiled and nodded her thanks to his compliment. She'd gotten used to some of the strange personalities of these Mechs, and this one was as concerned about mere appearances – as was the one who'd eagerly repainted her; though Sunstreaker had tried his best to interest her in something more - 'colorful'.

Suddenly, she felt someone slap the back of one of her intakes. Swiftly turning around, she met the blue optics of Air Raid. He had a grin from audio-to-audio as he looked at the Autobot insignias on her wings. _"Good to have a Seeker on our team! Care to join us on patrol?" _he exclaimed, excited that they'd now have a gen-5 to go up against Raptor when they next met in battle.

Ice smiled and nodded to his invitation, following him and Skydive out to the runway.

--

"_I wonder if she could stand up to Raptor? Raptor's extremely skilled and experienced." _Ultra Magnus mused, as he looked up to see the quiet Seeker flying in formation with the two Aerialbots.

Optimus nodded, _"she's not as aggressive as Raptor, but she's got the same capabilities. Hopefully, she was well trained in her home dimension."_

"_Let's hope so, or Raptor will tear her apart."_

**New Blades**

Knowing her mother had the Star Saber, IceOwl realized she'd have to come up with a counter weapon – or Raptor'd tear her up in a hand-to-hand fight. Since all of the First Brood had learned to build, in order to create chassis for their sparklings. She had the skill to create a counter weapon, she just had to come up with the perfect idea.

Taking a cue from her half-sisters' talents, she decided to convert her tailfins into short weapons. Curved scimitars sounded good, for she had some experience with their use in practice sparring. Wandering into First Aid's repair bay, she asked him if she could use some of his tools for her project. The white Mech had widened his optics a little, when he realized what she was building, but he lent her all the tools she needed.

Going to one of the empty hangars, Ice tested the curved blades against some scrap. Then she began to practice many of her martial arts patterns, getting used to the feel of the blades in her hands, making them merely an extension of herself. Whirling and spinning, the blades danced around her as she kicked and parried an invisible opponent; her moves sure and supple; as balanced and quick as a hunting cat's.

--

Rodimus and Springer watched the gray/black Seeker from the open Hangar door. Her fighting dance so similar to the Seeker they met in battle.

"_Sloggers, I think she could hold her own against Raptor," _Springer muttered.

Rodimus nodded his agreement, _"I think Raptor's in for a very unpleasant surprise next time she engages us." _A grin was spreading across his face at the mere thought of seeing that Seeker defeated.

"_Hard to believe Ice's Optimus's daughter; she fights more like the freaggin' bitch." _

The orange Mech chuckled. _"Kind've wish we were trained in her dimension, then Galvatron wouldn't stand a chance against us." _

Springer nodded his agreement, _"perhaps Ice would teach us some of those hand-to-hand moves."_

_--_

_please review.._


	4. The battle of the Seekers

Mother vs Daughter

**The Battle of the Seekers**

"_Decepticons – attack!" _Galvatron shrieked, as he descended straight towards the Autobot's base.

Cyclonus and Raptor met optics, Raptor nodding to him as she cloaked. Following his leader into battle, Cyclonus knew with certainty, that Raptor would collect what the Decepticons had come for. He and the rest of the Cons were just giving her the diversion she needed – and damaging a few Autobots in the process.

As the Autobots flooded out of the base, the cloaked Seeker slid in through the temporary opening of the base's shields. Grinning wickedly, she snickered silently, for the damned Autobots thought they could keep her from teleporting in with those damned shields – yet she could still easily get past their defenses.

The unseen Seeker made her way towards her goal, teleporting through the door to the storage room. Scanning the cases containing the Power Crystals, she decided to simply start collecting them from one end to the other. Deactivating her cloaking, she slammed her fist through the glass and grabbed the first two, dumping them into her empty side bay even as she moved to the next case.

"_Stop right there," _a female voice ordered her.

Spinning into a defensive crouch, Raptor locked optics with the Seeker who'd just decloaked behind her. Without a word, she spun into a roundhouse, aiming for the femme's face.

Amazingly, the black/gray Seeker countered with a sweeping high-low block, at the same instant she countered with a perfectly executed sidekick. Catching Raptor in the cockpit and slamming her against the cases.

"_So the Autobots strive to create my equal, do they?" _Raptor spat, as she flipped over the Seeker's head and landed lightly behind her. In an instant, she blurred with the speed of the next volley of offensive kicks and strikes.

Amazing the gray/green Seeker, the femme anticipated and blocked every single one. They spun around each other, looking for weaknesses, probing for any opening to take advantage of. Their skills perfectly in tune, the same tactics used by each, they continued the martial dance.

Raptor's quick mind noted the identical build and model of this amber-orbed femme. _"So, Starscream created another, did he? Did he also tear your human soul out of your flesh?" _she snarled, watching the Seeker's expression.

After blocking another round of kicks, Ice looked impassionately at her mother. _"Does it really matter where I came from;" _she flatly stated, causing Raptor to back away from her spinning offensive attack.

Counter-attacking in a blur, Raptor snickered, _"Very true. So how do you like working for killers?" _

Using a rapid successon of high and low blocks, Ice kept her mother's kicks from landing on her fuselage. _"They aren't the cause of the war, Galvatron is."_

Tiring of this game, Raptor suddenly had the Star Saber in her hand. Coming at IceOwl in a spinning attack, the Seeker fully intended to cut the wings right off the blasted femme. Her crimson optics widened in surprise as the femme met her blade with a pair of energized scimitars. Surprised, Raptor automatically reacted – kicking in between the locked blades. Her kick hit IceOwl full force in the cockpit, sending the femme crashing right through the wall. Spinning swiftly, Raptor managed to collect two more crystals before the Autobot Seeker was upon her again.

Darting through the opening that her opponent had made in the wall, Raptor ran down the hall. She knew she didn't have time to try and deactivate the base's shields, but if she could get out one of the access doors, she could make her escape. Hearing the Seeker's steps behind her, she knew the femme was going to catch up before she made it to the access door.

Spinning around, Raptor parried the other's blades. Then she squatted, trying to catch the other's thrusters with hers as she spun her legs. The femme anticipated this move, leaping into the air; she flipped up and over Raptor, placing herself between the Decepticon and the door.

Raptor released an AMRAAM at the femme, darting by her as IceOwl dove to the floor to avoid it. Racing ahead of her pursuer, Raptor made it to the door; right after her AMRAAM had blown it out. Leaping through the cloud of dust, she transformed and threw on her afterburners, the gray/black Seeker hot on her tail.

Roaring over the Mech battle, the combined sonic booms of the two F-22 Seekers shook the ground Mechs to their knees. Both sides briefly looked up in amazement as the two combat fighters went into a full-out dogfight. Darting and dancing around each other in the sky.

'_Raptor do you have the crystals?' _Cyclonus radioed to her, as he avoided a round from Ultra Magnus.

Banking tight, Raptor tried to get behind the Autobot Seeker, trying to get a lock for her Sidewinders. _'I have four,' _she replied.

Cyclonus held up four fingers to Galvatron. The leader nodded, _"We have enough, Decepticons retreat!" _Galvatron ordered.

Raptor disappeared, getting out of IceOwl's range, teleporting with her valuable cargo.

**Acceptance with Remorse**

As the gray/black Seeker landed, Ultra Magnus strode up to her and put a hand on her wing. _"You did a good job!" _he complimented.

Her optics were looking up at the star-filled sky. _"But Raptor got away with a few."_

"_She got away with a handful, not all of them," _Perceptor reported.

Optimus strode up, putting his hand on the Seeker's other wing. _"I'm glad you decided to join our team, Ice."_

Looking up, Ice's felt a heaviness settle in her primary core. Yes, she had joined the honorable side in this war - but at what cost? For now, she must face her own mother in deadly battle. And only she could ever know whom her mother truly was. She fought back her tears of energon, for she knew that this was the course of Raptor's history - which was in fact - her own history! Without a further word, she turned and walked away from the Mechs.

The Autobots looked at each other, confused by the quiet Seeker's actions. She was truly impressive in combat, yet seemed filled with sorrow afterward.

Old Kup walked up, having witnessed the whole thing. He shrugged as he looked at the younger soldiers. _"She's been highly trained to fight, but she's probably never been involved in much actual conflict," _he explained. _"Used to see this a lot back when this last war started. Lots of soldiers took their first battles pretty hard."_

Nodding, the other Autobots figured that the old timer was right. For Ice had said that her Mechs had lived in peace time.

--

please review..


	5. Destroy thy Enemy

Destroy thy Enemy

**Destroy thy Enemy**

Raptor left Galvatron's quarters, her dented fuselage testament to another round of their vicious pleasure. She had needed the release of her anger, her rage – the pain she now felt, only heightened her desire to find a way to destroy this new Autobot Seeker.

"_This Ice needs to be grounded, does she not?" _Cyclonus's deep voice encroached upon her thoughts.

Turning to the Elite Commander, Raptor nodded her agreement. _"I need some time off, to take a little vacation."_

Cyclonus studied the FA Commander, her optics simmered in a rage not unlike that which Galvatron always seemed to have. But unlike Galvatron, she could keep her fire contained; she used strategy in order to satiate her need for violence. _"I assume that this will be a 'working vacation', hmm?" _he mused.

Raptor grinned mischievously, for though Cyclonus was a fairly quiet Mech, he was highly intelligent and preferred to study those around him. This gave him his edge over most of the other Decepticons. _"Let's just say, I've got a personal Bounty offer on a particularly annoying Autobot."_

The purple Mech nodded, knowing that it would be in the Decepticons interests if this particular Autobot was terminated. _"I authorize your 'vacation' then," _he put a hand on her wing. _"Enjoy your hunt."_

Raptor watched the Elite Commander walk away, her inner turmoil and rage now deadening to that of hot coals. For now, she must come up with a strategy to bring the damned Autobot Seeker to her – and face the black/gray femme on her own terms. Collecting her three minicons into her cockpit, she transformed and flew from Charr.

**Unwary Autobot**

Ultra Magnus leaned back, allowing the autopilot to take over. It would be another day before he reached the edge of Earth's solar system, and then he would soon be docking over the planet itself.

Letting his thoughts wander, he found them settling on the quiet Seeker, Ice. Before she'd shown up an astroyear ago, the Decepticons had been taking out Autobot base after Autobot base. Primarily on the sabotage talents of Raptor, who'd sneak in, plant explosives, and as they'd go off inside the base – the Galvatron Commanded main force would attack and overwhelm. But since Ice had joined them, Raptor's success rate had been significantly cut down. The quiet femme seemed to be able to teleport-lock on the Decepticon, and show up in time to thwart her sabotage.

The big Mech smiled as he recalled some of the fights between the two femmes. They were both amazing with their speed and agility, both in the sky and on the ground. When they locked electrified blades – the spectacle could truly take a Mech's breath away! But Ice hadn't gotten a true victory over the Decepticon, for they were so evenly matched, their battles had always ended in a draw.

Chuckling, Ultra Magnus thought of Air Raid's obvious interest in the quiet black/gray Seeker. The Aerialbot was the only non-bonded one in his squadron, and his rather boisterous temperament seemed to work well with the quiet femme. But Ice hadn't returned his advances, apparently more interested in friendship – than a bond mate.

Arcee had become quite close with the other femme, and had quietly told Ultra Magnus the reason she thought Ice avoided romantic involvement. Apparently the Seeker had had a bond mate in her home dimension, a rather serious Autobot soldier named Blurr; and she still desperately missed this Mech.

Laughing out loud, Ultra Magnus and Arcee had tried to picture their Blurr as a serious soldier. The vision was so humorous; they'd ended up in hysterics on the ground.

His thoughts were forcefully interrupted as the shuttle rocked violently. An explosion tearing its port side into shreds. Ultra Magnus leaped up, his weapon drawn, scanning around him. Out of nowhere, an AMRAAM came at him. Throwing himself to the side, he rolled out of its way, the missile destroying the front of the shuttle.

Blown out of the shattered remains of the shuttle, Ultra Magnus tumbled uncontrollably in the weightlessness of open space. He had no thrusters, no ability to function well without gravity – all he had was his weapon. Suddenly, he felt the searing pain of laser fire as it strafed his side.

Grunting, he turned and returned the Seeker's fire. But she simply used her thrusters to dart sideways and avoid it. Then she pegged him again, the force of her blast, knocking his weapon from his hand.

Suddenly, he felt arms circling him from behind. Before he could react, the cool plasma of warp phase flowed over him, as the Seeker who'd just appeared behind him – teleported them away.

**One-on-One**

As they came out of warp phase, Ultra Magnus suddenly felt himself plummeting toward the ground of a planet. Looking up, he saw the gray/green Seeker wave cheerily at him. Why did she always seem to want to play this game with HIM specifically?! This time, he didn't bother to look down. He knew it would be a significant distance. He knew that she'd always let gravity do her dirty work when it came to ground mechs. So without much to lose, he met her optics as he fell and gave her the one human signal that seemed right for the situation - his middle digit..

Agony shot through him as he hit the rocks, then he was tumbling down the steep mountainside uncontrollably. His chassis hitting trees and banging into boulders with incredible force, creating dents in what few areas the initial fall hadn't. It seemed like eons that he rolled, and then finally, blessedly, he stopped.

Struggling to stand, he swayed in pain and weakness, his battle against gravity having taken a massive toll. His shoulder missile mounts were both severely damaged, leaving him totally unarmed. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"_I must say, I'm always impressed that you can still stand after a good drop," _Raptor snickered. She strolled up to him, kicking him as he lay.

Slowly, Ultra Magnus stood up and faced the Seeker. Though barely functioning, he still had plenty of fight left in him. He lunged at her, falling to his knees as she swiftly teleported behind him and kicked him hard. Grunting in pain, he rolled swiftly to the side, trying to catch her thruster with one of his legs.

Too swift for the damaged Autobot, the Seeker sprang lightly into the air, twisting as she came down, her thrusters engaging just as they touched him. Ultra Magnus couldn't help groaning in agony as their heat burned right through his armor plating on his back destroying sensitive linkages with the 6,000 degree heat. The Seeker stomped down, straight into his exposed circuits. In agony, the powerful ground Mech crumbled to the rocks.

"_Now you have a decision, Ultra Magnus; do you keep fighting a losing battle like last time – or do you surrender?" _she asked him, as she hovered in the air, just out of his reach.

The big Mech groaned as he struggled to his knees. She didn't have him quite beat, but he knew she'd just keep dropping him until he was. "You're not after me, we both know that," he stated as he got one pede under him and slowly rose. _  
_

Cocking her head, she grinned at him. "Ah, so astute in your reasoning Magnus. Of course I'm not after a useless ground mech such as yourself."

"Who says that I want to act as your bate this time?" Magnus turned to keep facing her as she circled him like a hunting cat. "Why don't we just finish that talk that we started last time?"

He was pegged hard with laser fire for his effort. The volley so fast and fierce that the great warrior staggered back and fell off the cliff's edge...

Please review..


	6. Captive in the Darkness

Captive in the darkness

**Captive in the darkness (again)**

Magnus came to only to find himself bound and being slowly dragged feet first into a large cave. "For a flyer, you sure like to be underground," he insulted, "Perhaps that's where a snake like you should be?"

Raptor glanced back at him, a scowl on her faceplate. "And a mech like you should've learned not to mess with me the first time I dragged your aft into a cave."

The big mech sighed in resignation, this situation wasn't uncommon for either one of them. "Are you going to offline me this time?"

"I wouldn't take that pleasure away from Cyclonus," she shot back. Tired of trying to drag his bulk, she dropped his legs, turned and pointed her laser cannon at the bound mech. "Walk or wiggle, I don't care which," she ordered as she nodded towards the far wall of the expansive cave.

"You do realize that you've never beaten Ice - and you never will," he said as he followed her order. What was the point of it all? She was going to make damn sure that she got into another fight with Ice. Getting to the wall, he propped his back armor against it so that he could sit up.

Going to one of the side caverns, she pulled out an energon cube. Finding a comfortable place across from her captive, she sat down and sipped the brew, her optics looking at him with a humorous expression.

"Are you going to pull the same stunt that you did last time you had me in this position?_" _Ultra Magnus asked, lifting up an optic ridge in amusement.

She laughed and drank another sip. _"Did you learn your lesson last time?"_

"_Guess not. Did you ever consider that all we ever wanted to do was to talk with you?" _the big Mech asked her.

She leaned back, regarding him keenly. _"Ah yes, just talk with me. I really believe that one," _she chuckled at the humor in that idea.

Ultra Magnus sighed, eyeing the energon, since his systems had become depleted. _"I guess we could have that talk now, don't you think?" _he offered, knowing from experience that she was better to be around if you kept her thinking, kept her more rational side in control.

Raptor noticed his hungry glance, grinning mischievously; she balanced the half-empty cube on a finger and played with trying to balance it. _"You must be famished. Do you wish to plead for a drink?" _she asked coyly.

At first he thought about defying her, but he was in no condition to handle the kind've abuse that she could dish out. Deciding he'd play her game, he met her optics with a steady stare. _"Does it really matter? You're going to pull the same stunt aren't you?"_

Her crimson optics glimmered in humor. She approached him, calmly straddling his legs as she sat on his lap, her optics now mere inches from his.

_"I'm going to enjoy it when Ice wipes that expression from your face plate," _he challenged as he boldly met her gaze.

A grin, not unlike Sideswipe's when he had a prank to play, crossed her face. _"Give me a little kiss. A taste of my victory!"_

He glared at her; this was beyond asking for him to lower himself to plead! But then, she took a swig of the brew, holding it in her mouth as she met his lips. Forcing his lips open with hers, she rewarded him with the sweet energon flowing down his throat. Several more times she did this, until they had reached the final swig of energon. As the last of the energon flowed down his throat, she didn't release his lips. He felt her fingers dance lightly over his chassis, finding access to his sensory grids.

His blue optics widened.. He knew that she would do this. After all, this situation had happened before - but for far different reasons. But it still didn't mean he'd enjoy it anymore than the first time. Yet he was powerless to stop her as she explored his grids, chuckling as he shuddered in reaction to the sensations. Finally, she stopped her torment of pleasure, and calmly locked optics with him.

Running a finger across his cheek, her tone became low and serious. _"You Autobots just don't understand it do you?" _

Standing up, she walked to the front of the cave; her lithe air frame was silhouetted in the clear desert sky. Ultra Magnus thought about what she had done, comparing it to what Skydive had told them of his experiences. Everything this human-sparked Seeker did every action; was meant to be a lesson to the Autobots. She wasn't doing it for her own pleasure, or a power trip – she was doing it out of desperation to make them learn what it meant to be human.

His blue optics widened as he thought he understood the true depth of her internal strife. She obviously had values, and held the safety of innocent life above all else. So in a sense, she was like an Autobot in that regard. But her mind had been twisted because of the pain they had caused her. Now she was fully a Decepticon, her hatred so intense toward the Autobots.

But he had to try to get through to her, try to understand her. _"Raptor, tell me why you joined the Decepticons. What are your plans?" _he needed to know.

She straightened slightly.

"_Please, tell me." _Ultra Magnus asked again.

Turning slowly, she regarded him silently. Then a look of decision crossed her face, and she strode up to him. She stroked his bruised cheekplate. "Total domination you fool! Once the Decepticons have won, there won't be any peripheral damage from your foolish attempts to stop us. We will obtain what we need without argument."

Ultra Magnus searched her optics. "You really believe the Decepticons will treat the humans with respect? Have you been brainwashed that badly by your grief?"

She slapped him, "At least Decepticons won't pretend to be anything more than trading partners demanding our goods. Unlike you Autobots who pretend to be friends and then aren't concerned when we die in your combat!" Standing up, she kicked him hard before walking away.

"Please Raptor, just listen to us. Don't do this!" Magnus pleaded as the Decepticon prepared for battle... His pleas fell on deaf audios...

Please review..


	7. Finding God

Voice of Reason

**Voice of Reason**

"_Let him go Raptor." _Ice's command echoed from the cavern's walls. The Autobot Seeker had teleported to Ultra Magnus, the second she'd been able to get a fix on him.

Raptor grinned at the black/gray femme, the Star Saber glowing in her hand. _"I've been expecting you, Ice. So nice of you to join us."_

Without a further word, Raptor spun at the Autobot Seeker, the sound of their electrified blades meeting, reverberated through the stillness.

Blocking high with her right scimitar, Ice sliced low with her left blade, trying to get an opening to Raptor's vulnerable side. The gray/green Seeker twisted the Star Saber, spinning it in an arch, knocking both scimitars away. Following up with a side kick, she connected with Ice's hip, causing her to stumble backwards against the solid rock.

In a blink of an optic, Raptor was upon her, Ice working her blades in a blur of defensive counters – desperately keeping the Star Saber at bay.

The one-on-one battle continued for hours, until finally, the Seekers had both depleted their three cores. Staggering, they collapsed on opposite sides of the expansive cavern. Raptor casually sitting on the heavily damaged chassis of Ultra Magnus. Her fuselage coated with her own leaking energon from a multitude of torn peripherals.

Ice was equally as damaged as her opponent. Wiping some energon from her strange amber optics, she casually pulled an energon cube from one of her side bays and began to sip it.

Raptor chuckled, as she did the same. _"It seems we are once again, at a draw, Autobot." _Taking a sip of her brew, she patted the prone Autobot beneath her, causing him to shift uncomfortable.

The black/gray femme nodded; _"we are very evenly matched it would seem."_

"_Indeed, Starscream has outdone himself in building you. He has used many of my own modifications. Give him my compliments." _Raptor chuckled, her optics roving over her opponent – who seemed identical to her in almost every way. _"So just where did he get the martial arts programming?"_

Ice smiled, for Raptor still assumed that her own builder had also built Ice. _Perhaps with them both still too weak to resume their battle – it was now time to talk with her mother?_ She glanced at Ultra Magnus; whom lay weakly on the ground with Raptor sitting nonchalantly on his back. From his extensive damage, it was obvious he could do nothing more than listen. _What would he think once he knew some of Ice's true origin? _But using a partial truth was the only way she could break through to Raptor.

"_Starscream didn't build me." _

Raptor cocked her head in amusement. _"Oh, pray tell me – who did?"_

"_Earth Mech Command."_

Raptor set her cube down on her leg, studying Ice intently. _"Do you believe me to be a fool? There is no such thing as 'Earth Mech Command'."_.

Ice shrugged. _"I am a squadron leader, under your direct Command." _Her amber optics caught the movement of Magnus as he looked at her in total disbelief. For her to have been under Raptor's command, just blew his CPU!

Raptor laughed, _"You expect me to believe such an outrageous lie, Autobot? I must've kicked you too hard in the helm."_

"_You taught all of us to fight, to plan, and most importantly – to think of the consequences of our actions." _Ice said softly, locking optics with Raptor.

Raptor slowly stood up, regarding the Seeker. _"To think of the consequences…" _she mused.

Ice matched her, the energon refilling one of her cores. _"I am from another dimension. A dimension you will eventually become part of, after you create peace in this one.." _Her amber optics filled with tears, _"a dimension I can never return to."_

Raptor cocked her head, looking curiously at the Autobot Seeker. _"You claim that I trained you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And if so, how do you prove this audacious lie?" _the Seeker challenged

Ice locked optics with her; she knew one thing that only the Mechs in her own dimension would eventually know - besides Raptor. _"You carry several gems within your port knee. Gems full of a strange stored energy, truly unique, and found no where else."_

Surprise crossed Raptor's face, but then she snickered. _"There is a ring, of multiple diamonds – not several strange gems. You are mistaken, Autobot."_

"_Then look," _Ice challenged, praying that the ring had already undergone the metamorphosis.

Raptor grunted, and then used the Star Saber itself to slit the surface of her carbon-fiber skin over that knee. As the carbide surface split, a strange multi-colored glow emanated from within. Reaching in, she pulled out seveal energon-coated objects. Staring in disbelief, she released that it was no longer a tiny human ring, but several small solid gemstones which looked like shimmering marbles in her hand. Within their carbon and platinum matrix, a strange energy glowed, tendrils of different colors flowed through the stones; just as the Northern Lights danced through the sky.

Looking up at the Autobot in wonder, Raptor was speechless for a second. _"How'd this happen? How'd you know?" _she stammered in disbelief.

Ice calmly put her blades back on her legs, and walked non-threateningly up to the Decepticon. Rubbing the strange stones in Raptor's hand, she met optics with the Seeker. _"The diamonds from your human wedding ring became the seeds around which the carbon matrix grew. The energy of the Northern Lights; combined with the intense heat of your re-entries; which combined with the action of your repair systems on your carbide skin." _Looking deep into her mother's optics, she laid her other hand on the astonished Seeker's wing. _"Only the Mechs of my dimension will know of this. And you will be there many eons before they ever learn that their true origin; was within you."_

Raptor could see the truth in the Seeker's optics. _"So, it is true then. So why did you choose Autobot – not Decepticon – with your Commander?" _she asked as she jammed the gems back into her knee.

"_Because my Commander always spoke about her past, how she had been misguided by her emotions." _Ice rubbed her fingers across the top of Raptor's wing. _"She always joked about how a strange Autobot Seeker femme, had shown her the way – back to her human God."_

Raptor studied the femme, realizing in her human life, before the deaths of her family – this is something very typical of her to have said. _"And you assume that you are this Seeker?"_

Ice nodded. _"When I arrived and realized the situation, I put two-and-two together. The timing fit, the situation fit – all right into the tales you told us."_

"_Do tell me, what else do you know?" _Raptor murmured, as she embraced the Seeker.

**To Find God**

Ultra Magnus leaned into Raptor's cockpit, his arms draped casually over her legs. He felt her fingers within his damaged back, slowly piecing the wiring back together. Still not quite believing all that he had learned about Ice's history and Raptor's future – he tried to picture this vicious Decepticon as a loved and respected Commander of both Bots and Cons – though her gentle fingers within him, told him that it was possible.

"_You've already gained Galvatron's full trust then?" _Ice asked.

Raptor chuckled, the vibration going through Ultra Magnus's damaged chassis. _"Beyond that, I am the closest thing to a mate he's ever had. Granted, Decepticons are not known for our monogamy by any means…"_

The big Mech leaning into her shook his head; not understanding why any Mech would willingly overload with that crazed Decepticon, since there were plenty of others that were far more 'sane'. Well, if you could call any Decepticon truly sane.

Raptor felt him shake his head, kissing him lightly on his helm, she squeezed him. _"When you have no ambition other than advancement, you take any opportunity for advancement which presents itself. Regardless of what form it comes in."_

"_Can you forgive the Autobots?" _Ice softly asked.

Pausing with her repairs on the ground Mech, Raptor narrowed her optics in thought.

"_Let your human God help you, Raptor. You know it's the way;" _the black/gray Seeker urged.

Raptor's optics filled with a strange emotion. Standing up, she went to the cavern entrance. Falling to one knee, she rammed the tip of the glowing Star Saber into the solid rock. Wrapping her hands around its hilt, she bowed her head. For a long period of time she stayed like this, whispering words that were undecipherable to the two Autobot observers.

Ultra Magnus shifted uncomfortably, testing the repairs that Raptor had done. He watched the still Seeker, her actions making no logical sense to him. Looking questioningly at Ice, he wondered just what the Decepticon was doing.

'_She's praying,' _Ice mouthed the words, not wanting to interrupt her mother's prayers.

Eventually, Raptor stood. Crossing the Saber over her breast, she stared over the desert landscape. Then she spread her arms wide, as if wanting to embrace the very Earth. _"God hear my cry, take my soul! I am yours!" _she shouted to the clouds.

Turning slowly, she regarded the two with a strange gleam in her optics. On an unspoken command, the three little minicons which formed the Star Saber, split and landed on her intakes. _"I forgive.." _she murmured softly, her optics locking with Ultra Magnus's. _"I forgive.. And I ask for your forgiveness."_

In total shock, Ultra Magnus felt like his jaw was hitting the floor. The violent femme had completely forgiven the Autobots, and was asking HIM for forgiveness?! She did all this, because she had prayed to that imaginary being that the humans called God? It made absolutely no sense to the Cybertronian! It was completely ridiculous!

He felt Ice's hand on his arm, turning towards her his optics showed his disbelief. The Seeker smiled and said; _"You'll never understand because you're Cybertronian. There is power in this human belief of God. And finally, Raptor has found God." _She squeezed his arm and nodded toward Raptor. _"She has asked for your forgiveness, can you forgive her?"_

Still in total disbelief, Ultra Magnus forgave the Decepticon Seeker.

_--_

Later, they stood together, watching the Earth's sun set in the horizon. Ultra Magnus stood between the two femmes, his arms draped around their intakes, their matched lithe airframes pressed to him. He couldn't believe the complete change within Raptor that he'd witnessed, it was a completely different personality that her hatred had masked for so long. She was truly a gentle soul, only wanting peace for the species she still considered herself to be a part of. If this was how she'd be in Ice's home dimension, then he completely understood how those Autobots would easily work with her.

"_So the Decepticons will have to win this war, then you will assassinate Galvatron," _Ultra Magnus flatly stated, not liking what the future was, but realizing that what Ice had explained as facts of history – was in fact – their future.

Raptor nodded, in a sense, understanding his sense of bewilderment of it all. She too, understood that this would all come to pass, but the mere thought of it – was overwhelming. _"And it seems that you are to become my 'official' Autobot mate." _Chuckling, she shrugged; _"but we know that Starscream will seek to take his place as the Decepticon Commander once his creation is successful. How will Cyclonus end up in that position?"_

Ice chuckled, _"While you are in complete control over the general ranks; simply let the males all duke it out for that position. It would make sense that a Decepticon Queen would only accept the strongest Con male as her 'official mate'."_

They all chuckled at the basic logic, for that would be most predictable – and acceptable – in Decepticon politics.

Turning to face each other, the two Autobots stepped further back into the cave. _"Well, it's time to go our separate ways, Raptor," _Ice said softly, giving her mother a final hug.

Ultra Magnus squeezed the gray/green Seeker's wing. _"I wish you luck, even though it means we will face much hardship in the coming years."_

Raptor released Ice from her embrace, and looked up at the big ground Mech with a quizzical expression. Then she got that same look Sideswipe got when he was thinking of a prank. Circling the big Mech with her arms, she met him with a passionate kiss. The surprised Mech returned her kiss. As she released him, she chuckled; _"I'll look forward to more of that in the coming years – I do hope your hotheaded young lover will learn to share."_

He laughed his agreement, and as Raptor jumped out of the cavern's entrance and transformed, he put his arm around Ice and pulled her to the very back of the cavern. They watched as Raptor slowly turned, hovering in front of the cave – then a belly bay opened and the AMRAAM hit the cliff face above the entrance.

The big ground Mech protected Ice with his body as the rocks around them collapsed, trapping both of them under the weight. _'Well, I guess you should start radioing for help,' _Magnus said within Ice's head.

Ice smiled, for they had decided to damage her teleport circuits and bury her and Ultra Magnus, in order to make it appear that Raptor had almost accomplished her goal. Now, the two Autobots would wait for help, and never again talk about what had been discussed in that dark cavern.

--

Starring sadly at the landslide that now covered her future comrade, Raptor heard Ice's call for help. With a new sense of purpose, Raptor banked and threw on her afterburners – heading back to Charr – and her future.

And in that future, God would always sit in her pilot's seat!

--

Please review..


	8. Change from Within

A Change Within

**Despair**

As he rebooted, sheer agony met his sensors. Groaning, Silverbolt weakly sat up. Scanning the bare cell that had been his home for the last year, he felt the pressing weight of hopelessness come upon him again. He just wished the damned cons would go ahead and kill his aft, put him out of this misery. But they wouldn't! They'd just take turns torturing him until he was almost dead, then they'd throw him in his cell for a few days so he could recover some. And then the brutal cycle began again.

Galvatron was the worst, though Motormaster came in a very close second. The Stunticon seemed to want to prove that he was just as sick as his leader, in every way. The two of them enjoyed the game of seeing just how loud they could make the Aerialbot scream. His torn and twisted wings were testament to the last 'game' with Galvatron.

Silverbolt sighed and slowly crawled to a corner and lay back down. Trying to make himself comfortable somehow. Though his exposed circuits shot pain through him, any time they touched anything. Tears rolled down his face; for he'd been here so long that either the Autobots now thought he was dead, or the Decepticons had pushed them back so much – that there was no way they could spare the troops to make a rescue attempt.

Mech footsteps came down the corridor, interrupting Silverbolt's thoughts. He tensed in fear, praying it was just one of the Combaticons this time – for they just liked to make him 'dance'. While they each fired round after round at his feet; joking to each other about their 'target practice'.

The steps stopped at his cell door. He tried to control his trembling, put on his bravest face. The door slid open and the silhouettes of two Seeker-types entered. As they approached him, he whimpered, not able to contain his fear.

Misfire and Apeface walked in. Motioning for the Aerialbot to stand, the ghastly Apeface glared at his feeble attempts to obey. Kicking the kneeling Flyer across the cell, he put his hands on his hips. _"Sloggin' worthless piece of fuselage, can't even stand."_

"_Ya, kind've figured we would have to drag the bastard. Command always gives us these freagin' useless assignments;" _Misfire complained.

Apeface walked up to the groaning Aerialbot, this time kicking him in the face. _"Can't fight worth a crap, and can't even be tough as a prisoner. No wonder we're kicking your tailpipes on the battlefront."_

Misfire snickered, _"You need to shut up Apeface, or we're never going to get back on the battlefront!"_

"_Whatever. Let's get this piece of rust to Raptor."_

Grabbing the Aerialbot under his arms, the two Decepticons dragged him down the corridor.

**Violent Femme**

"_Throw him over there," _the dull gray/green Seeker nodded towards a corner of her quarters.

Misfire and Apeface looked at each other with widened optics, they'd never seen this much damage on their Frontal Assault Commander - even when she and Galvatron beat each other silly in their sick games of pleasure. _"Met your match, huh Raptor. Figured it'd happen," _Misfire mumbled under his breath.

Apeface looked at him wide-opticed, not believing he'd actually said that within audio range of the dangerous femme. She could be as volatile as Galvatron!

Sure enough, Raptor heard his muttered comment. She glared at the con while they threw the Aerialbot in the corner. Then she was upon his air frame, beating the hell out of him. Apeface just stood back, knowing it was much wiser to stay on the side of the violent Seeker – than on the other side.

Finally, she threw the barely conscious Misfire at Apeface. _"Do you wish to make any comments?" _she said to the ugly jet.

"_Bastard deserved what he got," _Apeface shrugged. Throwing his comrade over his shoulder, he left the FA Commander's quarters..

Raptor sat back down, her three little minicons resuming their work on repairing her damage. Silverbolt stayed huddled in the corner, not knowing what to expect from the violent femme – for he hadn't even seen her since she first captured him and gave him to Galvatron.

--

As her minicons repaired her, Raptor eyed the Aerialbot. Captivity had been very hard on the flyer, he was now barely recognizable as the proud Autobot he had once been. She could see from the sag of his shoulders that his very soul was now broken. Thinking back to what that Autobot Seeker had told her of her future, she knew she'd have to find a way for the two factions to eventually be able to work together.

To do this, she needed to study the Autobot psych. She needed to find the middle ground that just might be acceptable to both groups. So, she was going to make this wreck, her personal servant.

A rasp on the door, and Cyclonus entered. His optics roved her air frame, noting her extensive damage. _"It would appear that you had some fun on your 'vacation'." _His optics told her that there was more than that on his mind.

She simply nodded. He had known her 'vacation' was going to be a 'working vacation', and for a Decepticon that meant battle.

He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. _"We have learned you were not successful. Ice has survived, barely alive from all accounts, but still functioning."_

Raptor shrugged, _"I made a slight miscalculation of Ultra Magnus's tolerance to pain."_

"_Mmmm, so he's the one you chose for your bait? Not a wise choice." _Cyclonus was actually amused at the whole thing; it was about time that Raptor's 'perfect' record – was broken. Now she wasn't the perfect Con for Galvatron to compare everyone else against. It was good that it was his powerful Autobot counterpart whom had broken that record.

Raptor grinned, knowing just what the male was thinking. _"It was far from a failure," _she held up some circuits she'd stored in her bay. Cyclonus's optics got wider as he realized what those were. _"Yes, the Autobot Seeker can teleport no more;" _Raptor confirmed.

Cyclonus nodded, _"Galvatron shall be pleased. Ice will not trouble us as much now."_

"_Exactly."_

The imposing Elite Commander noticed the Autobot cringing in the corner. _"Need to work off some frustrations I see;" _he dryly noted.

Raptor grinned as she looked at the trembling form of Silverbolt. _"Eventually."_

With a nod, Cyclonus left. Very satisfied on how the femme's 'vacation' had turned out.

**A Change Within**

--

As the big con left, Raptor again fell into thoughtful silence. The minicons had finished repairing her fuselage, now they began to work on her cockpit.

"_Come here Silverbolt," _she ordered.

The Aerialbot tried to stagger to his feet, but one of his knees was shot. So he came to her on his knees. He tried to hide his apprehension at being alone with the violent femme.

She spread her legs, motioning for him to kneel directly in front of her. As he obeyed, her crimson optics scanned his damaged fuselage.

"_Captivity has been hard on you, has it not?" _she asked, her normally cold voice filled with a strange warmth.

"_Yes" _he answered, keeping his optics down. For that's what the cons had painfully taught him to do.

"_You know that we've regained Cybertron, we are winning the war." _Again, her voice wasn't filled with harshness, it was strangely soft.

He shuddered at the thought that the cons were now winning, but he'd expected it. Since the tide had turned their way, before his capture. It had turned their way, because they'd hired Raptor to train their ranks. _"Yes," _he answered her; his voice filled with despair.

She put her hand under his chin, forcing him to meet her optics. _"When we win, we will unify. There is no need to destroy the civilian forces. You are useful."_

Why was she telling him this? Silverbolt wondered. Was she giving him hope that the Autobots would not be driven to extinction? And what kind of future did the Autobots have with these sadistic heathens? _"Yes," _he simply answered.

She moved her hands to his shoulders, gently rubbing them with her fingers. She pulled him closer to her, almost in an embrace, her lips touching his audios. _"Become my servant, walk behind me, and obey me. And I will protect you from further torture, as you help to teach the ranks of the Autobots' usefulness."_

His optics got very big. What was this con planning? Why would she offer this? And what could he teach the con ranks? Then his jaw dropped. He realized she didn't hate the Autobots with an overwhelming passion! She had always hated them! Something had happened during her 'vacation', something involving Ultra Magnus and Ice.

He had to know if she was being truthful, had to chance a beating with his question. _"You're not the Raptor I've fought against. What happened to you?"_

She pulled back slightly, now her face mere inches from his. Her optics were filled with honesty. _"I've been shown the way. I've been shown our future." _Putting her hands under his arms, she deftly lifted the damaged Flyer at the same time as she stood. Suddenly, he found they had switched positions.

As she opened one of his main access panels, he couldn't help but tense with apprehension. She had claimed she'd protect him from torture, but was she going to just torture him herself?

Raptor smiled with unnatural warmth. _"No, I'll never rape you Silverbolt." _She plugged in a simple data transfer cable as well as a power transfer cable. _"As I fully charge your cores, show me your base programming. Let me understand the core of an Autobot."_

His optics widened as he put up his firewall against her. If he let her have access to his base programs, she'd have access to everything! He didn't care what she was claiming, she was a con!

Fingers gently caressed his. Daring to meet her optics, Silverbolt was shocked by what he saw. There was no hate in them. No fiery anger for his firewall. Instead, an understanding smile crossed her lips. _"A deal for you then; I will allow you full access – as you allow me."_

His jaw about hit the floor! She was going to let him know all of the con plans and secrets? There was no way! This just had to be some kind of trick! _"You've got to be lying," _he accused.

She shrugged, _"What do you have to lose? I already know most of the Autobot secrets from my download of your main frame. I want your trust, your loyalty, your full understanding of me – just as I need to fully understand the Autobot psych. If I must allow access to my memories in order to accomplish this – so be it."_

The softness of her tone, the complete change of character towards him, spoke to her honesty. Silverbolt knew she had hated the bots because of what happened to her human family. For she was a human-sparked Seeker; and because of this very fact she was not locked into one faction or the other because of base programming. For she had no base programming; she was free to think openly, change her mind, to develop in various ways that the Cybertronians could not.

"_Ok," _he said. He trembled as he lowered his firewall; Allowing her full access, just as he gained full access to her. Energy shot through him, as she made good on her promise to fully charge him from her own cores. The shock of the sheer amount of energy flowing through him amazed him! Even though he also had high-energy systems as a jet – her systems made his look puny. Her energy felt somehow different, reminding him of the power that had coursed over Cybertron when Rodimus had opened the Matrix.

Slowly, she disconnected their links. Silverbolt looked at her in total disbelief and shock. Shock over the fact that he now knew the Autobots didn't stand a chance in holding back the Decepticons for much longer. Shock over the fact that he now also knew she was not a 'Bounty Hunter' – she was an assassin. And disbelief of who Ice was, what she had told Raptor – and the fact that Raptor believed the Autobot Seeker, and was planning to use Silverbolt and other Autobot captives – to begin changing the Decepticon culture from within.

Hoping desperately that he wasn't making the biggest mistake in his life, Silverbolt nodded. He'd become her loyal servant.

--

Please review..


	9. Silverbolt's servitude

Servitude

**Servitude**

"_Lie down, let them repair you;" _Raptor ordered.

Silverbolt complied, uncomfortable with the little feet running over him. The little repair bots diving within his damaged fuselage. He thought it was very strange that these three little bots could be so eager to repair, yet merge into a powerful hand-to-hand weapon.

Raptor was over at her personal consol intent on creating something. The sounds of her laser printer filled the quarters, as she printed out whatever she'd created. Coming towards him, she noted that the minicons were done with his wings and now were working on his primary systems. Motioning for him to sit up, she looked him over with a critical optic. For much of his Autobot insignia's had been torn off, along with his thin metal skin that the minicons had had to replace.

Seeing what was in her hands, Silverbolt tensed. He didn't want to wear con insignias!

Noticing his reaction, Raptor calmly turned the laser cut insignias. As the angle changed, they changed. They were dual-insignias. _"Now that you're my servant, you are no longer truly an Autobot, Silverbolt. But yet, you shall never be a Decepticon." _She faced him, her tone serious but not harsh. _"One day, I shall also wear the same dual-insignia."_

Was this con being serious? But her optics were honest, and with her intelligence she had brought the cons back from the fringes – into the forefront. Something in him told him to believe her. So he nodded his acceptance of the new insignias, praying that his Autobot friends would understand.

As the minicons finished him up, Silverbolt stood and faced his new 'employer'. She looked him over and approving gleam in her optics. Putting her hand around his helm, she brought his lips to hers. Her kiss was gentle, without a hint of tension.

Pulling back from him, she smiled; _"I've forgiven your group for what happened. Now I walk the middle line, my goal is to end this war. This can only be done from within." _Her hand slid down his arm, her optics imploring him. _"No matter the violence you will see, remember what the final goal is – keep it fixed in your mind."_

He didn't understand everything, but he did understand that the cons had to have some type of change in their society in order for them to ever peacefully work with the bots. _"I'll remember, Commander."_

He followed her out of her quarters. Raptor was filled with joy! For she had her first true follower – who knew her true goal and supported it.

**Acceptance**

"_Hey Rumble, would ya look at that?" _Frenzy said in disbelief.

Rumble turned around, his red optics getting absolutely huge. _"Sloggers, I can't believe she converted HIM!"_

"_You got that right!" _Frenzy agreed; still amazed at seeing the former Aerialbot leader following the Decepticon FA Commander.

Elbowing his brother, Rumble pointed at the insignias that Silverbolt was wearing. _"What the hell? He's got both Con and Bot!"_

"_I'm gonna go tell Swindle, maybe he can find out what's going on;" _Frenzy whispered. And then disappeared down the corridor.

--

Raptor walked in the Command Center, noticing the confusion that her new servant was creating amongst the Decepticons. She'd expected as much. But other than Cyclonus and Galvatron, she feared no Mech – and with those two, it wasn't really fear that she felt anyways. She just knew and respected their capabilities as fighters.

Cyclonus turned towards her, relieved that it was the end of his shift. When he saw the Aerialbot following her, his optics narrowed. Standing up, the imposing Elite Commander strode up to the pair.

"_What is this?" _he demanded to know.

Raptor shrugged, _"He is my employee, my servant."_

"_Employee?! No Autobot would agree to work for a con Commander." _He crossed his arms over his chest, emphasizing his statement.

She grinned, nodding to Silverbolt's new dual-insignias. _"He is now neither Bot nor Con; he is merely a civilian employee."_

"_A civilian employee?" _Cyclonus's optics couldn't narrow much further.

Raptor chuckled; _"I'm far too busy planning our strategies of conquest to keep doing my own paperwork and other mundane tasks. Our organization is growing much too big, too fast – for us military Commanders to keep track of it all. So it's time we started hiring civilians to do those things for us."_

Though it made perfect sense, Cyclonus wasn't totally convinced. Swiftly he punched Silverbolt, knocking the flyer to the floor. _"How do we guarantee his loyalty?"_

"_You've already broken him; he is very loyal, to his employer." _Raptor assured him.

Silverbolt didn't even offer a glare to Cyclonus, as he picked himself off the floor and resumed his place behind his 'boss'. Raptor had warned him that they would test him like this, and had told him how to react.

Still glaring at the former Aerialbot with suspicion, Cyclonus nodded to the FA Commander and stalked off.

She heard Silverbolt sigh with relief when the imposing Mech left. Chuckling, she glanced at him. _"He's not the worst; you still have Galvatron to get through."_

Several of the lower con officers whom were on-shift in the Command Center snickered their agreement to her statement. Although they were also surprised at the Aerialbot's apparent conversion, they also knew that Raptor had proven herself to be one of the most loyal to the Decepticon cause. After all, it was her training and tactics that had turned the war their way.

Silverbolt proved his worth as a 'civilian employee', eagerly fetching anything any con asked him to get. The on-duty officers began to rather enjoy having the 'civilian' working on their shift.

--

A few hours later, the sounds of cursing could be heard coming towards the Command Center. Triggerhappy looked over at Silverbolt; _"Well, looks like you're fixin' to meet the head honcho," _he snickered. Fully expecting Galvatron to kick this civilian's air frame all over the Command Center.

Raptor nodded, she knew that this would be the hardest test for Silverbolt to pass. But if Galvatron could accept a 'civilian' – all of the troops would. And thus, the change from within would begin.

Galvatron strode into the room, his enraged optics easily catching sight of the Aerialbot. Almost running up to him, the powerful con punched him to the ground. Then proceeded to start beating the hell out of him; Silverbolt lay motionless, offering no resistance. He knew that Galvatron beat all of his troops into submission; it'd be no different for civilian employees.

Finally, Galvatron tired of beating the unresponsive Mech. Whirling he glared at his FA Commander, not believing she'd actually had the audacity to 'hire' a supposed civilian. But her optics held no fear of him, for she was far too used to their violent form of pleasure for mere physical pain to bother her.

"_How dare you bring an Autobot into my Command Center!" _he shrieked.

She looked at him calmly, _"He is a civilian, not an Autobot."_

"_Civilian – there are no civilians in this war!" _his emotions were beginning to take over again.

Raptor calmly walked up to him, knowing there was a good chance he'd send her flying into the console. _"Your organization grows too large for warriors to handle both the logistics and the battles. We need civilians to make sure that we have the supplies we need for conquest."_

He lunged at her, grabbing her, and violently threw her; sending her light air frame crashing against the bulkhead. _"We NEED no one!" _he shrieked. Striding towards her, he put his cannon to her face.

No sign of fear shown in her expression, she just looked at him calmly. _"You're organization must grow, must support the conquest that mighty Galvatron demands." _Her voice was strong and steady as she said this.

"_Conquest? Yes we must continue to win, to destroy!" _Galvatron shrieked in glee.

Raptor pushed his cannon aside and slowly stood; looking up at Galvatron she boldly wrapped her arms around him. _"To continue building your empire, my lord, it will make it easier to use civilian employees for the tasks that are beneath your great warriors."_

Galvatron glared into those brilliant crimson optics. She was his most trusted, his most talented tactician. She wanted to make Autobots pay in pain, as much as he! So if having converted 'civilians' was the way to do it – perhaps he'd think about considering it.

Giving the prone Silverbolt, one last kick; Galvatron strode out of the Command Center. Now he was satisfied that Raptor was only thinking of the Decepticons' best interest. After all, she'd been invaluable in carrying out his orders to the tee.

--

Please review.


	10. Changing con attitudes

Changing Attitudes

**Changing Attitudes**

"_He's mine first you piece of slag!" _Motormaster bellowed, grabbing Wild Rider and throwing him hard against the wall.

Wisely, Dead End moved away from the prone Technobot. Watching silently as the powerful black Mech, kicked Nosecone with all of his might. The battered Technobot groaned and curled up in a ball.

Reaching down, Motormoster picked the smaller Mech up and slammed him against the wall. With his free hand he ripped off some of Nosecone's panels. Grinning at the Mech's terror-filled optics Motormaster began to unlatch his codpiece.

Laughter interrupted the Stunticon's fun; Whirling around, his optics scanned for the source of that familiar laughter. Locking onto the Seeker, he glared at her.

"_I should rip out your vocals for interrupting my fun!" _he threatened, not caring that she was above him in rank. No con, other than Galvatron, dared interrupt him like this! And even Galvatron respected the Stunticon Leader's strength, somewhat.

Raptor looked down her nose at the ground Mech. _"Oh, by all means Motormaster, proceed with your 'fun'. Let me watch how a fine warrior degrades himself by thrusting his flaming spark into the worthless chassis of an Autobot."_

Wild Rider and Dead End stared at each other in disbelief, this femme may be the FA Commander – but no one talked to Motormaster like that! They grabbed Nosecone as their leader predictably went after the Seeker. Wild Rider grinning as he anticipated seeing the femme smeared all over the wall.

Raptor motioned for her servant to step away. Silverbolt did so and kneeled by the wall. His optics met Nosecone's briefly, the confusion in the Technobot's face, tearing him apart. The former Aerialbot had no earthly idea what the Seeker was up to, taking the powerful ground Mech on – but he had confidence that it was part of her long term goal.

Motormaster was upon Raptor in the blink of an optic. She allowed him to grab her arms, and then suddenly she threw herself backwards. The momentum of the heavy ground Mech causing him to fly over her and go crashing against the wall. Swiftly, she flipped to her thrusters in a ready crouch, her crimson optics gleaming. _"Mmmm, I do so enjoy sparring a powerful Mech. So much more satisfying than raping a worthless bot;" _her tone was low, almost sensual.

Grunting in anger, the black Mech got to his feet and went after her again. Dodging her swift kick to his face, but not quit avoiding her follow-up right hook. Stepping back, he glared at her and went on the offensive again. This time he hit her with laser fire at close range.

All the Mechs stared in disbelief as the energy was simply absorbed by her shields and redirected to her power cores!

Grinning at Motormaster, she thanked him for the power boost – and slammed into him with a twirling roundhouse. The force of her kick made the big Mech stagger back. And then she teleported behind him; suddenly attacking him with a volley of swift offensive kicks. The Mech was unprepared for such a swift, complete attack. As he whirled to try and defend himself; she teleported above him, coming crashing down with her thrusters hard on the backs of his shoulders.

As he staggered, she landed lightly in a crouch behind him, twirling her legs out. He came crashing down on his face as she took his legs out from under him. Weight hit his back, as the Seeker leaped on top of him, twisting one of his arms behind him and holding him down.

She ran her other hand sensuously up his back. _"You are very impressive Motormaster. You fight almost as well as Galvatron himself." _She slipped her fingers under one of his panels, caressing his sensitive circuits underneath. _"Do you think you can satisfy as well as he?" _she whispered in his audios, as a reactionary tremble went through the Mech underneath her.

It was well-known that she and their leader engaged in rather vicious sparring matches prior to overloading. And for her to compare any con to Galvatron, was considered a major compliment within their ranks. Not known for their monogamy, Decepticons were free to find pleasure where ever and how ever they wanted – so Motormaster knew there'd be no retributions if he overloaded with Galvatron's favorite.

So right then and there, Motormaster tried his best to prove that he could satisfy as well as Galvatron. The two Autobots watched incredulously, and the two Stunticons snickered while they shot each other sly looks.

As Raptor rebooted, she slowly stood up and scanned the room. Enjoying the fact she'd had an audience. Striding up to the Technobot being held by the two Stunticons, she grabbed his throat and forced him to stand. _"Weaker cons may rape you. But when you're finally broken, you shall be my servant, as is Silverbolt."_

With that, she turned on her heels and strode out of the room. Silverbolt quietly stood and followed her out. Nosecone stared after them in shock. Shock that the Aerialbot made no moves to help him, and shock that the Seeker made it so obvious as to her contempt of cons raping Autobots.

Motormaster stood up, his optics dazed. Glancing at his two comrades he nodded at the helpless Mech. _"You weak cons can have him. He's too pathetic for my spark to touch."_

Kicking the Technobot one more time, the big black Mech strolled out.

Dead End and Wild Rider looked at each other than at Nosecone.

"_Ya, you're too pathetic for me too," _Wild Rider mumbled, thrusting his knee into the Mech's chest.

Dead End snickered as Nosecone groaned and sank to the floor. He stomped down on the back of the Mech's neck. _"You'll be broken, just like you all will be. Might as well deal with it."_

Then he was alone, as the two left his cell.

**A New Civilian**

A few weeks later, Raptor looked on with quiet satisfaction as Brawl threw a barely conscious Technobot into the corner of her quarters. Nosecone was beat up pretty badly, but it didn't appear he'd been raped much.

Silverbolt silently looked on, his very core repulsed by it all. But he saw that Nosecone had suffered far less than he himself had. Perhaps what Raptor had done, was causing a shift of thought to go across the Decepticon ranks. For more cons now thought it was beneath them to join sparks with a bot. This would help future captives.

"_Put him on the bunk," _Raptor ordered.

As he complied, Nosecone looked up at his former comrade. Confusion was still across his face._ "Why?" _he asked weakly.

Silverbolt put him down gently on the hard bunk. _"You will learn," _he told him.

Raptor came over and sat down next to the weak Mech, running her fingers lightly his damaged chassis, she put a finger across his lips. _"Change comes from within. Now you shall be within, just as Silverbolt is." _Nodding to the minicons, she authorized them to begin repairs.

Not really understanding fully what she meant by that, the intelligent Technobot had realized one very important thing. Before she had insinuated that only 'weak cons' joined sparks with a bot, he'd been raped repeatedly. Afterwards, very few had joined with him. Fewer as time went on. As he watched the two, he realized that Silverbolt was sporting dual-insignias.

His blue optics widened in shock! Silverbolt was working with this violent femme, to slowly change the Decepticons from within. To change their culture, their values, even as the cons were slowly conquering the bots. This would make it easier for the groups to one day merge.

The Seeker looked into his optics with satisfaction. _"I see you understand. Do you swear to follow me, to obey me, to look through the violence and see the final goal?"_

Yes, it killed Nosecone to even think about serving her. But if there was a chance to actually change the cons from within – she was that chance. He knew Prime would tell him to do it, to do anything that might eventually change the cons. So he nodded, giving her his word.

She gently rubbed his dented helm, and kissed him tenderly. _"You are no longer bot nor con, you are civilian."_

Silverbolt put the dual insignias over his Autobot insignia. Raptor whispered in his audios, _"One day, I too shall wear the same insignias."_

--

Please review…


	11. Differences between bots and cons

Brief Respite

**Brief Respite**

It was hard living amongst the violent Decepticons. If you were too slow in getting the materials to them, any one of them would punch you while everyone else snickered in support. Yes, Nosecone and Silverbolt tried to keep heart, tried to stay focused – but everything about the con culture repulsed them.

They had seen slight changes brought on by Raptor's cunning comments. Autobots captured since their servitude began had been raped very little, some not even molested at all. This was a drastic change in how Decepticons used to treat prisoners. Pointing to the fundamental change of philosophy that was beginning to course through the ranks; for if it was 'beneath Raptor' – then each con felt it was 'beneath them'. For each con had the urge to always make themselves feel superior to all others.

Raptor had even shown Soundwave a new and much more effective way to interrogate prisoners. After connecting data transfer cables, the Decepticon interrogator would use pleasure sensation on the prisoner's sensory array nets – in order to push the bot to overload. Right as the bot overloaded, their firewalls fell, and the interrogator could copy every file in an instant. Yes, this method terrified the captured Autobots because of its effectiveness. But they were no longer beaten and tortured for months on end.

Since the captives were no longer weakened to the point of system failure, they were now 'useful' to the Decepticons. Raptor set up 'prison factories'; where the captives were housed, maintained and generated the materials that the con forces needed as the scope of their offensive front grew dramatically.

Even Galvatron now mumbled under his breath about 'increasing civilian production' as a part of his growing empire. The overwhelming urge to kill anything with Autobot insignia, had seemed to fade in him. At least towards any Autobot now referred to as 'civilian'. He now viewed them merely as mindless machines that supported his conquest.

--

Silverbolt felt Nosecone lean into him. They lay together in the corner of Raptor's quarters that they called their own. The former Aerialbot knew that Raptor truly thought of them as equals, but she couldn't let the Decepticons see this. So to keep her 'civilian' employees in their place, she didn't give them their own quarters and forced them to simply sleep on her floor. He almost hoped that she'd hurry up and assassinate Galvatron, so they could quit playing this game of illusions. But he knew she wouldn't strike, until the day of total Decepticon victory.

The smaller Mech shifted, pressing himself into Silverbolt. Wrapping his arms around his friend, he comforted him as much as he could. He was glad he was stuck in this with the intelligent Nosecone, for they supported each other as they tried to struggle through their 'civilian' tasks each day. He had told the Technobot as much as he dared, for he knew that it was best that only he, Raptor and Starscream should know the true reason she was part of the con ranks. The fewer Mechs that knew – the better the chance she would be successful.

Nosecone shifted, laying his arm across Silverbolt as he turned over and set his head on the Aerialbot's shoulder. Hesitantly, he rubbed his fingertips lightly across the Mech's side. Wanting some physical release, but unsure as to how his friend would react. _"It's going to be a while before Raptor returns, Galvatron paged her;" _he mumbled.

Silverbolt shifted, enjoying the sensations that the smaller Mech's fingers were causing. _"Probably another one of those violent encounters," _he sighed. He'd never understand how Raptor could keep going and getting beaten while overloading – but if Galvatron called, she never said no. Granted, if she did every say no… he shuddered at the thought of the consequence.

"_I'll never understand how she can do it," _Nosecone murmured. His thoughts were obviously running along the same path that Silverbolt's were.

He shrugged, _"Cons just don't understand real pleasure, do they?"_

"_Don't think so. Wonder if Raptor expects us to change that in their society?" _the smaller Mech pondered, as his fingers traced circles across Silverbolt's protective armor.

"_I'm happy that they pretty much quit raping captives." _Silverbolt rubbed his fingers along the Mech's back.

"_Big improvement I'll agree." _

"_I don't think they'd ever understand pleasure without pain."_

"_Pleasure in a simple kiss," _Nosecone looked up at him. His blue optics filled with want.

"_Just a simple kiss," _Silverbolt agreed. Then he took the offer and kissed his friend.

As the time passed, the two Autobots became so engrossed in their passion, that they did not hear the sound of Raptor lying down heavily on her bunk. She'd teleported to her quarters the second she'd rebooted from her painful game with Galvatron. Energon dripped from torn peripherals all over her fuselage, testament to the power of her Commander's fist.

Lying on her belly, she watched the painless pleasure of the two Autobots in the corner of her quarters. It reminded her a lot of how it had once been for her as a human. Unshed tears filled her optics as she reminded herself that she had no room in her current life for that type of pleasure. It would make her soft.

Silverbolt looked over, his blue optics widening in shock as he noticed his damaged employer watching them. Nosecone felt his friend's sudden tenseness, he knew that Raptor must've come back early. Rolling off his friend, he looked sheepishly at Raptor, hoping they hadn't ticked her off.

She smiled sadly at them, nodding for them to continue. _"Don't mind me, continue. Show me what it is like to be Autobot. Allow me to forget for a little while; the pain of being Decepticon."_

--

Please review..


	12. Lessons in pleasure and pain

Lesson in Domination

**Lesson in Pain**

Raptor's sensors picked him up, long before Galvatron actually caught sight of the Seeker. _"Galvatron's about, and from the sounds of it, he's in a rage;" _she whispered to her two servants. _"If he focuses on me, kneel and bow your heads, do not move, do not react;" _she ordered.

Nosecone and Silverbolt looked at each other in silence. Neither one of them liked this game they were playing within the con ranks. Seeing Galvatron attack and beat con after con; repulsed the two former Autobots to their cores. They had actually begun to feel sorry for the lower ranking cons, beginning to understand just why this culture was so twisted and sadistic. It all centered around and originated from – Galvatron's insanity.

They knew Raptor would allow her Leader to beat her; they didn't agree with it and didn't understand it. She had infiltrated to assassinate him, yet was waiting. Why she waited, Nosecone really didn't understand – but Silverbolt did. He had copied all of her memories, just as she had done with his. He knew what the future held, and Nosecone had to trust in his friend – that there was a reason for Raptor's patience and apparent subservience.

"_Well, well, look who I've found?" _Galvatron's voice had a strange edge to it; an underlying threat.

Raptor turned around, as both of her servants kneeled and bowed their heads to the con Leader. _"How may I assist you, mighty Galvatron?" _she asked, keeping her tone even.

Striding to her, he grabbed her by her throat. His optics were wild, his mind in a crazed fog. _"I'm tired of the fact that you do not beg!" _he shouted in her face. He had thought about his troops, thought about how all of them cowered in fear of his power – except Raptor. Becoming enraged at the mere thought that one pathetic Seeker was unafraid of him, he'd decided that it was time to change that.

Punching her hard with his other hand, he cackled in glee as she staggered back. But still, she accepted the pain without fear in her optics. Grabbing her he spun her and forced her face first into the wall, smashing her against it with his bulk. _"Beg, beg for mercy!" _he shrieked in her audios.

Spitting out the energon from her busted lip, Raptor gasped in pain. She would never beg, for you only begged when you feared. She did not fear pain, did not fear death – for as far as she was concerned, she was nothing more than a ghost trapped in a metal shell. The pain she suffered; was her human God's form of punishment – to suffer it, was to gain his favor. _"Give me pain, Galvatron. It gives me life!" _she whispered hoarsely.

His red optics opened in shock! She refused to beg, to plead. She asked for pain! So if she wanted it – he'd be more than happy to give it to her!

Right then and there, he raped her. He enjoyed her screams of pain. He then beat her into unconsciousness. As she became unresponsive, he tired of the game and stormed off.

**Mercy**

Trembling in both rage and shock at what they were forced to watch; both Silverbolt and Nosecone had to fight their natural urge to protect the victim from the abuse. But they both asked themselves 'why didn't Raptor just plead? Why did she actually ask for the pain?' It made no sense to either of them.

As Galvatron stormed off, the two former Autobots stood up and went to their 'employer'. From the looks of it, she was barely functional. Her three little minicons jumped from their hiding place on Silverbolt's shoulders, and danced over her, chattering in their strange language.

"_She's severely damaged. Perhaps we should take her to Hook?" _Nosecone offered.

Silverbolt shook his head, he knew why she only allowed her minicons to repair her – she'd never want Hook to know her full capabilities! For then, Galvatron would know that she was holding back and wonder why. Picking up her limp air frame, he carried her back to her quarters.

--

She felt the familiar dance of little feet over her fuselage, but also felt her body being cradled gently against the armor of another. Other Mech hands were gently wiping off the energon coating her carbide skin.

Wanting to sink into that gentle warmth, she weakly pressed herself tighter against the unseen Mech. It'd been so long since she'd experienced any gentleness. Since she'd become a Seeker; all she had felt from other Mech's touches was domination or pain. Groaning weakly, she turned her head to the side, snuggling into his armor.

She felt arms surround her, squeezing her gently. Comforting her, as the other hands and the minicons went about her repairs. Something touched her lips. _"Drink the energon, Raptor." _She heard Silverbolt tell her, his voice emanating close to her audios.

Faintly, she realized that it must be him that she lay against. The prisoner whom she had initially captured, then eventually made into her servant. Although she knew he understood what had to occur in this war, and had agreed to help her – she had in no way expected him to nurse her like this. To treat her as he would an Autobot!

Opening her mouth, she drank the offered energon. She enjoyed the feel of Autobot fingers as they wiped away the drips of energon on her chin. Nosecone was working on one of her wings, stopping the flow of energon from her damaged networks. His gentle touch, combined with Silverbolt's – creating a jolt of sensation to run through her sensory arrays. She trembled slightly in response, causing the minicons to chatter at her as she interrupted their repairs on her other wing.

"_Shhh, stay still. We need to get you repaired," _Silverbolt said softly.

She activated her optics, turning her head to look up at him. Both he and Nosecone had expressions of concern for her on their faces. This touched her deeply in her soul, for no Mech, other than Ice, had ever shown any true concern for her. _"Why are you treating me like.. an Autobot?" _she asked softly.

Nosecone heard her question, and looked at her with a slightly confused expression on his face. Autobots always treated their friends the same, for that's what their programming forced them to do. And even though she was a con, and had forced them to play this game of illusion within the con ranks – she was doing it in order to follow a plan. A plan that originated from an Autobot! So they considered her an ally – a friend.

"_Because you're our friend," _he stated simply.

Her optics opened wide in surprise. _"Decepticons have no friends."_

Silverbolt squeezed her, _"You do now."_

For a while, they stayed silent. Only the sounds of the repairs filled her quarters. But finally, Nosecone's curiosity got the better of him, he just had to know why she continued to allow herself to be beaten – why she didn't beg for mercy like the other cons did.

"_Don't take this the wrong way; but why didn't you do as he said? Why'd you ask for pain?" _he asked softly.

Shifting slightly, she curled her fingers around one of Silverbolt's hands. Pressing her air frame a little tighter into his as she lay against him, Raptor sighed sadly. _"Because pain is the only way I know I'm alive. It is my punishment for what I am."_

Silverbolt shook his head slightly, for he just didn't understand that concept. _"But aren't you afraid he'll kill you?"_

"_I'm already dead. I died that night that Starscream tore me from my human body;" _she answered.

Shaking his head, Nosecone sat down next to them, looking in Raptor's optics with an expression of pity. Reaching out, he touched the side of her gray face. _"But you're not dead. You are Raptor. And you are trying to accomplish the impossible within the con ranks."_

"_Yes, Raptor - if you succeed – we'll have peace! You'll unify us," _Silverbolt added, as he gently rubbed her fingers with his.

She laughed sadly, for they just didn't understand. This life within a metal chassis was not life! _"I do all this – for others; I am like Moses – merely a tool in God's hands. For all I've felt since I became this atrocity is pain and hate. There is no pleasure – in this!" _she held up her hand, touching her metal fingers together.

The two former Autobots looked at each other in shock! Raptor had never once felt true, simple pleasure as a Seeker! Indeed, it was understandable why she should feel this way.

Silverbolt locked optics with the Technobot. They had once discussed the fact that the Decepticons didn't know what real pleasure was, and had joked about if Raptor had expected them to teach the cons. No, they couldn't teach all of the cons this – but they could teach their friend. Perhaps this would help her accept herself as a Seeker; accept the fact that she was no longer human – that she was now one of them.

Understanding what each other was thinking. The males nodded their silent agreement to each other.

Leaning forward, Nosecone lifted Raptor's chin. _"There is pleasure in our circuitry," _he told her softly, his blue optics searching hers.

Silverbolt ran one of his hands lightly along one of her wing/fuselage seams. _"It doesn't have to come with pain."_

Shuddering with the sensations that the Concord under her was causing, Raptor's spark jumped. She did want to feel pleasure without pain! But would that make her soft? Would the cons see the change within her?

As Nosecone boldly took her lips, she resisted at first. But the soft press of his living metal, along with the gentle caresses of Silverbolt's light touch, broke through her resistance. Opening her lips, she allowed his glossa access. Finding herself responding with her own.

The Aerialbot beneath her, shifted, pressing his legs tightly on either side of her hips. She felt him run his fingers lightly across her newly-repaired wings, being a flyer himself; he knew just how sensitive Seeker wings truly were. She arched in pleasure, as the waves of stimulation rolled through her systems.

As the smaller red and white Mech leaned his weight against her, Raptor reached up and tentatively caressed his red tracks. She became bolder as she felt the two males whom she was sandwiched in between; stimulate her wings from both above and below. Finally, he let loose of her lips, his brilliant blue optics looking into hers, his chassis warming.

Twisting her neck, she turned and met Silverbolt's lips. Her intakes fluxing as Nosecone nibbled on them. His fingers danced over her cockpit. She felt him try and slip his fingers underneath the protective canopy, to access the sensitive arrays hidden within. Allowing him access, she shuddered violently as he stroked those circuits gently.

His other hand went around her, touching the flyer beneath her. Silverbolt released her lips to moan, as Nosecone's fingers slipped under the seams of his fuselage. The Concord's fingers curled almost painfully on her wings, as he shuddered; his core temperature rising to his upper threshold, cooling fans coming on automatically.

She felt Silverbolt bite down gently on the tip of a diamond-shaped intake. Shivering as she gasped, she slid one of her hands down along his hip. Reaching the tips of her fingers into the seams there and stroking his circuits. At the same time, she slid her other hand under Nosecone's chest armor, her gentle caress against that sensory grid making the Technobot bite down on her other intake as he trembled.

Feeling fingers sliding under her armor on her aft, she tensed slightly – but relaxed as Nosecone's fingers danced within her cockpit. Sliding her fingers down his red tracks, she teased the Technobot's white abdomen. His optics glazed over, as he shuddered against her. Sliding his leg over hers and Silverbolt's, Raptor felt the heat build within her as she felt their hips pressing against hers from below and above.

Desire coursed through her, as she felt the pulse of their sparks so teasingly close. As Silverbolt teased her aft sensory array, she unlatched Nosecone's codpiece and slid her fingers over his. Their tremors matched, as Nosecone deftly reached around her and accessed the flyer's array as well.

Knowledgeable hands circled her waist, as Silverbolt used his other hand to unlatch her front pelvic armor. Her circuits were now naked to both Mechs' hands. She could feel their circuits so teasingly close, their sparks pulsating against their armor.

Then Silverbolt pressed her hips down hard against his, forcing his circuits deep into hers. At the same time Nosecone shifted, pressing his hips down on top of hers, his circuits also penetrating hers. Locked between the two males, Raptor was helpless, as their gentle blue sparks flowed into her.

The fiery blaze of her human spark met them, surrounded them. With a surprising fury and strength that neither Mech had anticipated! Her cooling fans came on, as her three cores reacted to the intruding sparks. Systems flooded with released energy, the stimulation on their sensory grids serving to enhance the sensation. With moans and shudders, the three shut down in overload.

--

Slowly, she rebooted, enjoying the sensation of being sandwiched between her two friends. Yes, she had Mech friends for the first time! As she activated her optics and looked into the dazed blue optics of Nosecone, she smiled. A true smile, filled with warmth, and for the first time – happiness.

Sliding off of her, he laid his chassis next to her as they faced each other. She felt Silverbolt turn and run his hand down her side, as he reactivated. The bigger Aerialbot shifted, lying on his side and pressing against her back, his arm draped over her.

Retracting both of her wings fully, Raptor shuddered in pleasure at the comforting sensation of their warm chassis against hers. There had been no pain, only mutual pleasure. This experience had been a truly strange and wonderful sensation for the Decepticon Seeker.

Taking Nosecone's lips one more time, Raptor looked deep into his brilliant optics. _"Thank you, both of you.." _she said softly, feeling Silverbolt squeeze her in response.

The intelligent Technobot studied her, seeing the change they had wrought within the very core of her being. He knew she had no base programming; locking her into one faction or the other, her thoughts and emotions were based entirely on past experiences. They could be changed. _"Do you still despise being a Seeker?" _he asked softly.

She shifted so that she was lying on her back, able to see both Mechs as they pressed their frames against her sides. Silverbolt put his helm on one of his hands, studying her reaction as he ran his free fingers over the surface of her cockpit. _"Is it so bad, being one of us now?" _he added.

Studying the two former Autobots, she was amazed that they didn't seem to carry any hostility towards her. Even though it was her Ghost Squadron who had captured them both, thrown them into a torturous captivity, and then she had demanded their servitude – their loyalty – to a plan that was merely a shot-in-the-dark. Looking into their blue optics, she saw their intelligence, their comprehension of her future course of action. But along with that, she saw that they cared about her very soul.

Touched at what they'd done for her, she wrapped her arms around both their shoulders. _"I guess being a Seeker isn't that bad," _she admitted. Her tone showing that it was because of them.

--

Please review…


	13. Games of pleasure

Games of Pleasure

**Games of Pleasure**

"_So you think you can actually change their views of what's 'fun'?" _Silverbolt exclaimed, his blue optics widening at the connotations that this could have.

Raptor chuckled as she buffed the wax into a high gloss across Nosecone's back. Stretching her legs that were on either side of the Mech, she fiddled with her thrust vectoring mechanisms. Looking over at the taller flyer, she nodded; _"Yes, I think it's very possible. For it was Megatron's games of domination, rape, torture and sadism – which they all started to emulate eons ago. It's a game with the cons, to make yourself feel superior to each other by trying to outdo each other in every way."_

Nosecone leaned forward as she worked her way to his lower back. _"So basically, any type of peer pressure affects them?"_

"_Simple way to put it, but yes."_

Silverbolt cocked his head in interest. _"Did you notice it only took the one comment about 'weak con's' being the one's that raped bots – and suddenly, they weren't so interested in raping prisoners any more?"_

"_Direct insinuation that 'strong cons' don't waste their spark on us;" _Nosecone did remember Raptor's side comment that day that Motormaster almost raped him. Looking back at her, he realized just how manipulative the femme could be. _"Didn't get raped much after that comment; beaten – yes, raped – no. Brilliant strategy!"_

"_So how do you go from that, to making pleasure without pain – the popular thing for a con to do?" _Silverbolt was intrigued on how the femme was going to pull this one off!

She grinned at him, _"There's advantages to being a member of a society that doesn't believe in monogamy. As soon as Galvatron transfers to his new base on Cybertron, we shall initiate this new little 'game' amongst the troops. But you two will have to trust me fully that no prisoner will be hurt by it."_

"_So your game is going to utilize Autobots?" _Nosecone asked; his optics narrowing.

Raptor just shrugged. _"When the violence in overloading began, it started first with abuse of prisoners. After which, it spread amongst the Decepticons themselves; becoming the way for the stronger cons to prove their dominance over the weaker."_

"_So by using this new game to dominate prisoners, you're hopeful it'll eventually spread through the ranks themselves?" _The silver flyer leaned back, considering the idea.

"_Precisely."_

**Let the Games Begin..**

Swindle came in, his optics darting around the FA Commander's quarters, sizing up the place. Sitting in the chair across from her, he wrung his hands in anticipation.

"_So, eh, what's this game you were wantin' to bet on?"_

She leaned back, smiling at the Combaticon. _"A little game of pleasure."_

He cocked his head in interest. To bet on pleasure; what was the femme up to?

The door to her quarters opened again. Brawl and Onslaught strolled in, dragging two barely conscious prisoners behind them. _"Here's the two you requested," _Onslaught stated. He eyed Swindle with suspicion as they tossed the two prisoners on the floor.

Brawl also eyed Swindle. He figured that Raptor was going to do something rather creative with these two Autobots, and was very curious as to why Swindle was involved. Meeting optics with Onslaught, they silently agreed to get the story out of the little jeep when he came back to his quarters.

Raptor nodded to her servants. With emotionless facades the two former Autobots went to the prisoners, chaining their arms behind them. Tracks and Mirage stared in disbelief at the sight of their two friends working as servants to the Decepticons.

After her servants had returned to their seats by the door, she grinned at Swindle. His red optics gleamed with anticipation of a little torture fun.

"_So, eh, what's the game, and what's the bet?"_

She pulled out two power transfer cables and tossed one to Swindle. _"The 'game' is to see which of us can make our victim beg for juice and pleasure – first."_

"_Eh, the bet?"_

"_One thousand says I shall win."_

Swindle whistled; that was a hell of a bet to place on a first-time game. But he would like the thought of winning that much off of a superior. Nervous, but game, he nodded his agreement to the bet.

--

They approached their 'victims', and straddled then. The energy depleted prisoners staring up at them in apprehension.

As Raptor opened Track's access panels, she looked over at Nosecone. _"You two, keep track of the time, and who wins."_

Trembling beneath the Seeker, Track's optics pleaded with his former comrades to do something! But the two didn't move, just sat there watching. He felt the femme plug in the cable, but she didn't release any of her energy into him.

As Swindle made his cable link with a fearful Mirage, Raptor grinned and called the game started.

Leaning down over Tracks, she slipped her fingers under his hood as she took his lips. Her lips were gentle, persistent, and finally he opened his mouth and her glossa slipped in. As her hands explored his sensory nets, she explored his mouth as well, causing the Autobot to weakly buck beneath her.

Glancing to the side, she noticed that Swindle had watched her, and was now proceeding to copy her actions. Mirage trembled in both fear and pleasure beneath the jeep.

Releasing Tracks lips, she whispered in his audios as her fingers roamed over his sensory arrays. _"If you beg, I'll give you energy."_

Tracks shook his head weakly from side to side; he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of begging. A wave of pleasure stimuli rolled over him, as she slipped her fingers into the engines of his jet pack. Arching beneath her, he couldn't stop his gasp.

Shifting, Raptor laid her light weight air frame fully on top of him. Smiling as she felt Tracks' engines increase in rpm's. Licking the red faced Mech's hood, she seductively slid up him. Pressing her hips into his, letting him feel the vibration of her plasma engines.

Her lips almost touching his audios she whispered to him. _"I've got three power cores, Tracks. And each one of them could fully charge several of you ground Mechs." _

She took his lips again, as her fingers slid under his codpiece. Arching against her, the helpless Autobot shuddered in the torturous game of pleasure.

He didn't want to lower himself to beg, but she merely wanted to win this game. She wasn't raping him, wasn't extracting information – she merely wanted him to beg. But would Mirage look down on him for his weakness if he did.

He could feel the pulse of her power cores, so full of beautiful, sweet energy. They were so close! His depleted systems began to demand. He shuddered in want, in need. He was Feeling almost faint with energy desperation.

Right before Mirage broke down, he did. _"Please," _he whimpered.

Raptor grinned, _"Please what?"_

"_Please, Raptor give me energy."_

"_Scream it," _she ordered.

As he screamed his plea, he heard Mirage do the same. His chassis jerked as a beautiful slow flow of energy came through the line. Between that and the pleasure sensations, he was close to overload. His Meta wanted to go offline from the sheer waves of pleasure going through him.

Suddenly, she stopped the stimulation and the power flow, as did Swindle.

Laughing, she slapped the smaller con on the back. _"I do believe I won that first round. What do you say to 'best two out of three'? But this time let's see which one overloads first."_

Swindle grinned his agreement; this was actually quite fun!

--

The two Decepticons played their game for the next couple hours. Switching 'victims' between each 'set', so that neither one could claim advantage over the other. Finally, after 13 'sets' – the Autobot prisoners just couldn't overload again.

The guards came to take them back to their cells, but by this point, each of them had been charged half-way by the cons' game. So with the strength of energy flowing through them, they were able to actually walk back to their cells.

Handing Swindle a wad of credits, Raptor congratulated him on a game well played. The jeep wandered out of her quarters with a devious grin on his face, and a new idea to try on some of the Stunticons.

--

"_You were right. It helped the prisoners, and started the wheels rolling within the greedy slag's head;" _Silverbolt noted.

Raptor just smiled at him, hoping that the little greedy Combaticon would soon be winning a fortune as the cons used 'victims' from within their own ranks. She'd lay credits down on her bet that the Combaticons would target their rivals, the Stunticons; to use as the first 'victims' of the new game.

--

Please Review..


	14. Assasination

Territories

**The Final Assault**

Sitting quietly, Ultra Magnus enjoyed the stillness of the Earth's night. Feeling a hand touch his missile mount, he turned his head. The silhouette of a Seeker stood behind him, her strange amber optics asking for permission to join him. Smiling, he nodded to the quiet Seeker, shifting slightly to give her room to sit next to him.

Sighing, he thought about everything that Ice had predicted for his dimension's future; and like clockwork, it had come to pass.

Raptor, with all of her deep intellect and hidden warmth – had stayed on the side of the Decepticons. She had turned their undisciplined forces into an Army of great strength and pride. Autobot bases had fallen, one by one – to their well-planned attacks.

A new Decepticon squadron had been formed: The Ghost Squadron. It was led by Raptor herself, and had become the most successful – and feared – espionage and sabotage force ever known! What installations the main Decepticon forces couldn't get to – this squadron could!

If the rumors were correct, the Decepticon ranks were almost frenzied in their loyalty to Raptor. There were even murmurs that Galvatron had officially taken her as his queen. Magnus sighed sadly, not wanting to envision those lithe gray/green wings, entwined in Galvatron's arms. He shook his head.

The Autobots had noticed that the Decepticons had changed their tactics when hitting civilian targets. Unlike the old days; the Decepticons now chose more stealth tactics, completing their missions with a swiftness and efficiency never before seen, there were very few civilians ever involved – and it now seemed to be part of Decepticon doctrine – to see if they could get what they wanted – and disappear before anyone even noticed.

_Now, if Raptor could just remove Galvatron from the picture. _Magnus wistfully thought.

_"It shall be soon." _Ice stated softly, as if reading his thoughts.

Ultra Magnus shook his head sadly, _"I hope so; we don't have much left to lose now."_

"_The Decepticons are close to total victory," _she agreed.

Looking back at their last stronghold; Metroplex – the big Mech nodded. _"I just hope you are right, Ice."_

The two sat quietly, contemplating the future.

**Final Message..**

_"We're under attack!" _Rodimus shouted, as he pushed the sequence for Autobot city to go into battle fortress mode. Suddenly, loud explosions rocked Metroplex. Alarms clamored, as the Autobots in the central control room frantically tried to find out what had happened.

_"Main fuel cells have blown!" _

_"Transformation cog has been destroyed!"_

The great transformer: Metroplex – groaned in pain as his insides were torn to shreds by charges well-placed by saboteurs. He was helpless, heavily damaged – and the main Decepticon forces had not even arrived yet!

_"Raptor!" _Rodimus yelled in anguish and fury – for only that stealthy gray/green Decepticon and her squadron could've pulled this one off!

Ultra Magnus and Optimus ran into the control center – the heavy doors sliding closed behind them. Just as they slammed shut – the power was gone. _"We're in for a hell of a battle!" _the older soldier solemnly noted.

A familiar musical female chuckle filled the dark room. _"Might I suggest that you either surrender – or vacate the premises." _

Rodimus screamed with rage, furiously scanning the room for her. _"Come out of hiding you slaggin' bitch! Or are you afraid of meeting me in combat?!"_

_"Now, now Hothead – I'm not even afraid of Galvatron – what makes you think I'm even the least bit nervous over you?" _her voice chided in humor.

Then suddenly, she appeared behind Rodimus, Star Saber held tightly to his throat. He tried to struggle, but only got a deep cut into his breastplate for his efforts. _"Might I suggest than you decide to stay very, very still – at the moment?" _the Decepticon Frontal Assault Commander whispered in his audio receptors.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus looked at her warily, the light-built Seeker not the least bit nervous around the two powerful ground Mechs. She smiled sweetly and kissed Rodimus on the side of his helm, causing him to visibly tremble in pure rage. _"Still can't hold your temper – aye, Hothead?" _she chided.

"_So why are you still here? We have no shields to ground you. Gloating perhaps?" _Optimus stated more than asked, his tone level. He knew her squadron's tactics of hit-and-run very well.

Raptor grinned, _"Why, I'm giving you the opportunity to surrender peacefully." _She ground her air frame suggestively into Rodimus's backside, thoroughly enjoying the big Autobot's discomfort.

"_Don't worry about me; kill the freaggin' bitch!" _the orange Mech growled.

The Star Saber dug into his neck slightly, as she tightened her grip. This caused the other two Mechs to back off.

"_We'll not surrender. Until the last Autobot falls, we will fight against Galvatron and your evil;" _Optimus stated, crossing his arms.

Smiling sweetly, Raptor looked directly at Ultra Magnus. _"You were given the choice," _she said dismissively. _"Galvatron will be the least of your worries."_

Then she was gone in teleport; Leaving the three Commanders to stare at each other in sheer amazement at her boldness. _"I wonder what she meant by her last statement?" _Prime mused.

Ultra Magnus shrugged; believing he fully knew what she meant – but unable to tell Prime.

Then the main Decepticon forces were upon them.

**Final Assault..**

The Decepticons cheered with glee, as they watched the culmination of Raptor's sabotage. When she appeared on the shuttle with them, their fervor increased even more. Galvatron put his arm around her. _"You are most talented, my Hunter!" _he snickered with pride.

She smiled wickedly at him. _"You know, it would be very – exciting – to enjoy dominating the Autobot leaders.. Personally."_

Galvatron laughed in hysterics at her idea, _"Yes, yes! To take them all as prisoners and enjoy them at our leisure! Very exciting indeed!" _

"_Indeed, an intriguing idea," _Cyclonus agreed, nodding at his fellow Sub-Commander with a knowing glint in his optics. This would keep Galvatron's sadistic interests off both of them for a while, so the purple Mech more than enjoyed the idea.

As the Decepticons prepared for battle, it was understood by all – that the more prisoners each warrior captured and gave to the Leaders – the more favor that warrior would obtain.

The battle raged for hours, with the valiant Autobots trying in a last ditch effort – to save their last stronghold! They had already lost Cybertron again – and had nothing more than Metroplex left of their scattered Nation. But in the end, the Decepticons proved victorious; the majority of Autobots now nothing more than heavily damaged prisoners.

**Assassination...**

The prisoners were led out and eagerly offered to the Wing Commanders; Raptor and Cyclonus; by the warriors who'd captured them. Her smile and approval was all each of her soldier's needed in payment for their gifts. She looked with satisfaction at the dozens of captives, which included all of the Autobots' great leaders. Even though they were heavily damaged from the battle – she could still sense the fact that their spirits were still not broken. She picked out Magnus, his deep blue optics staring into her soul; and Ice, her strange amber optics silently waiting for her future Commander's final move

She heard a manacle laughter as Galvatron strode up – and threw a barely functioning Starscream at her thrusters. _"Still a total idiot I see, Starscream!" _Galvatron laughed at his former Air Commander. The once proud red Seeker weakly looked up at her, his optics speaking volumes; the Decepticon insignias, still on his wings..

Regally she stood, surveying all that the Decepticons had accomplished under her guidance; the ranks' loyalty to her glowing brightly in their crimson optics. She gently rubbed her fingers across the great Star Saber she held lightly in her hand. A silent prayer flowing through her. A prayer to her God to guide her aim well!

_"Galvatron?" _She called to her lord, her plan of action set in her mind, her voice calm and steady. He turned and strolled to his femme FA Commander, his deadly 'Queen', the smile of victory written over his entire façade. He knew that the bloodlust of battle tended to make her very eager for an overload – _and why not just do it in front of everyone! Solidify her loyalty to me for all to see!_

She could see what he was expecting in his optics; smiling in passion she reached her free hand out to him. Their lips came together in a passionate kiss – as the Star Saber sliced through him like soft cheese. A look of total horror crossed the great Galvatron's visage – for he realized that a mere femme had taken it all from him – his troops, his empire and his life. She whispered something in his audios, only Starscream was close enough to hear. And as Galvatron realized that his existence was over and who had truly caused it, the last thing the tyrant's optics saw, was the former Air Commander quietly watching him die – at the very hand of Starscream's creation!

The well-aimed Saber tore through his primary power core – and as she pulled the great Saber out – the core ignited. In one swift move, the FA Commander put a hand on Starscream and teleported to a safer distance. Galvatron became no more in a beautiful ball of pure light and released energy.

**The New Way**

The FA Commander-Queen stood tall and proud, as her troops looked at her in both shock and relief. Most of them had secretly dreamed of this ending – and to have it happen on the same day that Raptor led them to their greatest victory – was incredible! Her optics locked with Cyclonus's and she offered a nod to the Elite Guard Commander; she knew he had been loyal to Galvatron purely out of his interest in seeing the Decepticons rise to power – she hoped he would follow her just the same.

She scanned her proud troops, so changed from what she had first begun training. She knew that most of them would accept her next proclamation. _"Does anyone care to challenge my authority as the Military Commander and Queen of all Mechs?" _she challenged.

The Autobots all glared at her, too weak to challenge, but their blue optics speaking volumes as to their not accepting her 'authority' by any means. No Decepticon stepped forward, though she could feel Starscream stiffen against her legs. Wisely, the ambitious former Air Commander knew he was currently too weak to challenge her – so he kept his mouth shut. For now, that is..

_"My great army, we have now stepped into a new reality. We are now a nation, feared and respected amongst the intergalactic community;" _she paused for effect; the Autobots knew she had also become the emissary for the Decepticons over the years. During which time she had negotiated many agreements with various species.

"_I know that the changes of philosophy have been …difficult. For some of you – my great warriors. But I've watched each of you grow in both skill – and wisdom!" _Her troops smiled at the compliment. She had effectively, caused many changes within their society.

"_Now we face one more great change my soldiers!" _The troops leaned in, to here their beautifully deadly, Queen, more clearly.

"_We are soldiers my great Decepticons, yet we cannot create a nation without civilian support communities." _The Decepticons shifted uneasily, each knowing she was right – but not wanting to admit it.

"_We do not want to perform the tasks of manufacturing and building infrastructure. This is beneath my great warriors." _The cons all began to nod in agreement; the captive Autobots beginning to understand what she was leading up to.

"_Unfortunately, my warriors, to build a strong nation, we need civilian Autobots to perform these tasks. If they will serve us, we will protect our nation, and we will again, learn to respect the skills of each other!" _A cheer slowly spread amongst the troops, to be 'served' by the Autobots was an incredible idea! This would leave them free to pursue more lively interests.

The Autobots weakly looked at each other in sheer awe! This deadliest of all Decepticons – was offering them peace, and possibly, respect?

--

Please review..


	15. Winning Hearts

The Rope made whole

**Repairing the wounds..**

First Aid worked frantically in Metroplex's large repair bay. Its vast space filled to the brim with the heavily wounded Autobots. Other non-combatant Autobots had been authorized to come in and help, big Skyfire was one of these – and it was only his calm assistance that had kept poor First Aid from going insane.

The other Protectobots did what they could, they were just not the medics that First Aid was. Even Perceptor was too damaged to help! _"How am I going to repair all of you!" _The ambulance mumbled in frustration, the sheer amount of wounded overwhelming him. Although he thanked the Decepticons for allowing him to repair his friends, and giving him the supplies he needed – none of the Decepticon medics had been enthused about repairing 'civilian Autobots'. Their warrior Queen, had decided to not forcibly order them to, either.

Weak, wounded, but still alive – the Autobots murmured quietly about the sudden change in their reality. They were now ruled by a Decepticon Queen, and though she had been somewhat generous in her gift of their lives – they were nervous about the future. To calm their fears, Ice quietly told them of her history – which was Raptor's future. Then big, patient, Skyfire admitted to his history with her – his fellow Autobots unable to believe that this dangerous Decepticon would have gone so far outt've her way – just to help a love-sick Autobot.

Outside the open bay doors, past the Decepticon guards, the Autobots could see the Ghost Squadron bank across the horizon. Cyclonus and the Sweeps followed in formation. Skyfire was the first to spot the bright red F-15 and the Concord within the Ghost Squadron. _"Starscream! He's OK! And Silverbolt's alive!" _he said in happiness at the sight of his lover and the Aerialbot.

The Autobots watched, as the Sweeps banked off in different directions – following the Queen's orders to their new command posts. Then Thrust and Ramjet changed flight paths – each now getting the command of yet other posts. The three remaining Seekers and the Concord flew straight towards the repair bay.

As they transformed, landing lightly on their thrusters, Magnus wondered how Raptor would handle the close proximity of the Protectobots. He knew that no matter how long it had been since her tragedy – the deep human pain of heartbreak was still within her. He hoped that she was strong enough to deal with those feelings, constructively.

Raptor proudly strolled in, Cyclonus at her side; Silverbolt and Nosecone - following. Starscream veered from the three, as he warmly hugged Skyfire. _"Hook did a pretty good job patching me up," _he told his big friend.

_"Good, now are you going to help us?" _Skyfire asked, his lover responded by picking up some tools and wandering off to another wounded Autobot.

Raptor nodded for Silverbolt and Nosecone to also help, and though the Autobots were all shocked to see them with dual-insignias – they were happy they were both alive! The former Aerialbot Commander walked over to his bond mate, Skydive; and the two quietly began to discuss all that had happened. The intellegent Technobot, quietly picked up some tools and began to assist First Aid.

**Burying the Sword..**

Raptor scanned the bay, noticing the Protectobots, most of who had stopped working and were eyeing her with apprehension. A look of thought crossed her visage. _"Protectobots, come here," _she ordered.

Warily, the five of them walked to stand in front of her. First Aid looking down at his feet, started – _"Raptor – I'm real, real sorry.." _His apology was cut short by the Star Saber glowing hotly – mere inches from his chest.

Several Autobots gasped, low threats rumbled. Cyclonus glared at them and motioned for silence.

First Aid and the other Protectobots looked up at Raptor. _"Go ahead, we deserve it," _Blade bluntly stated to her.

Raptor studied them carefully, and then she stepped closer to First Aid – signaling him to give her his hand. In shock, he found the Star Saber resting in his fingers. He looked up at her _"But, but..I'm no warrior – I'm just a medic," _he stammered, not sure why the Decepticon Queen would hand him her most valued weapon.

She smiled, lifting his chin with a fingertip. _"Neither are the minicons," _with that, the sword suddenly split into the three minicons who became it. They lit lightly on his shoulders, excitingly chattering in their strange encrypted language as they looked all around them at the masses of wounded to repair.

_"They are asking you if you need help." _She interpreted for him.

_"They are most efficient little repair bots," _Cyclonus's deep voice informed him. Then the imposing purple Elite Commander actually smiled slightly. _"But, if you Autobots want good repairs next time – make sure each of you gives the minicon that assists you.." _

_"..A very good wax job!" _Raptor finished for him. And the two Decepticons gave each other wry smiles of amusement. First Aid looked from one to the other in complete shock. Raptor put her hand on his shoulder. _"I consider these minicons my children, I entrust you Protectobots to watch over them, and they are to only function in the way that they long for – to REPAIR!" _she looked steadily into each of the Protectobots' optics. _"Like yourselves, they are not to merge into a weapon of war, again."_

**Winning the Hearts..**

Ice looked over at Ultra Magnus, he could see satisfaction within her strange amber optics. _"This is the Raptor that my Mechs' loved," _she said softly. Relaxing her damaged air frame on the repair table, she smiled in happiness.

The big blue Mech nodded, he just hoped that Raptor could indeed patch the factions back together.

Air Raid struggled up, desperately looking for Ice. He was so heavily damaged; it was hard to tell what his alternate mode was. Catching sight of the black/gray Seeker, a smile lit up his worried face. _"Sloggers, I was worried about you, Ice!" _he patted one of her torn wings gently.

Ice smiled at the Aerialbot, motioning for him to bend down so she could whisper something to him. As he bent down, the quiet femme wrapped her arms around him and met his lips with her own.

Raptor strolled up, and watched the pair as she stood between Optimus and Ultra Magnus. A slight grin gracing her lips, as Air Raid stood back up, his goofy smile was replaced with shock as the Decepticon slapped him on the back and wrapped an arm around him.

Staring into the crimson optics of the Seeker he'd met so many times in combat, Air Raid was speechless in confusion. Raptor chuckled and looked down at Ice. _"It appears that you and I may be enjoying another night of drinking, aye Ice?" _she joked.

Ice turned red, and Ultra Magnus began chuckling as he remembered what had been said between those two back in the cavern. Air Raid was completely confused, until the blue Mech quietly whispered what Raptor was referring to. Then the Aerialbot puffed up like a peacock and looked brazenly into the Decepticon's optics. _"I hope so," _he answered for Ice.

"_So what is next Raptor?" _Prime queried.

Looking down at the prone Autobot Commander, Raptor tapped her fingers lightly on his cracked windshield. _"For a few days, the Decepticons will be busy deciding on which of their males will stand beside me." _Her optics scanned those Autobots closest to her. _"During that time, I would highly recommend you Autobots make the same decision."_

"_Stand beside you?" _Kup asked, not understanding.

Raptor regarded the old timer. _"The Nation shall be ruled by three equals. To do this, I shall take two 'official' mates. For I'm not so proud as to think I can build this Nation alone."_

With that, she walked to the door of the repair bay. Starscream and Cyclonus joined her as they transformed and left.

For a few minutes, silence fell over the Autobots; the shock that Raptor was offering an 'equal position' for one chosen Autobot male. To be ruled by more than one Mech, was unheard of in the history of Cybertron – and for the rulers to be both Autobots and Decepticons was unbelievable.

"_You know, it makes perfect sense," _Kup mused out loud. _"Raptor's nothing but a human spark, and humans seem to usually rule with some kind of counsel."_

"_Well, considering we've always been at war doing it our way – perhaps it is time to try something new." _Optimus said, willing to try anything that might lead to a lasting peace.

--

Please review..


	16. Bot and Con 'elections'

The Rope Made Whole

**The Rope Made Whole**

"_So how is the tournament progressing?" _Optimus asked as he took a seat near Raptor.

Soundwave looked down at the field, the next round of sparring matches ready to commence. _"It is now down to three more matches: Cyclonus vs Motormaster, Starscream vs Onslaught. The winners shall rest, get repaired, then meet in the final round tonight."_

"_Did I miss anything?" _Ultra Magnus asked, as he joined Optimus.

Prime just pointed down at the field, where the rather vicious matches were in full swing. Rodimus, Springer and Skyfire joined their friends, watching the violence with interest.

Kup showed up, glancing at the spectacle of the fighters – and the cheering, rather inebriated crowd of Decepticons filling the stands – he began to chuckle. _"Well, this is probably the most organized fight for power the Cons have ever had. But they do seem to like the concept."_

Soundwave nodded, although he'd been eliminated in a round the day before, he hadn't felt too badly about the defeat – for Raptor had requested him to join her and record the rest of the matches. So, just as he had always been at the side of Galvatron as the information/communications officer – he now held the same position under Raptor; who now took the title 'Alliance Commander'. _"Decepticons will only follow the strongest; so these contests are most appropriate for the election of the Decepticon Commander."_

"_So, how are you civilian Autobots deciding?" _Scavenger asked, as he took a seat behind Raptor.

Rodimus grinned, _"Figured we'd just play a game of poker – see who wins."_

Scavenger's optics narrowed, for that seemed like pure stupidity to risk your chances of power on the luck of a hand! But it sounded like something Swindle'd be interested in, so he waved the small Mech over. Whispering in the greedy Mech's audios, Scavenger made his bet on who would win the current sparring matches, and then he mentioned the Autobot 'match'.

Swindle's optics brightened up. _"So, eh, when are you civilians going to hold this poker tournament?" _he asked, eager to be there so he could be the bookie.

**Final Matches**

"_Are you worried about him?" _Ice whispered to the large white Autobot.

Skyfire furrowed his brow, watching Starscream down on the field, getting ready to take on his final opponent: Cyclonus. _"No, these aren't fights to the death, and besides, Starscream's already done that one before." _He leaned back in his seat, relaxing as he enjoyed the glee he could see in his bonded's optics. For this was the closest Scream had come to actually earning the respect and leadership of the Cons, on a possible permanent basis – that is. If Skyfire had to share Scream with Raptor, so be it.

Yes, Scream hadn't been happy about his creation taking primary 'Alliance' Command, but this was a moderately acceptable solution. Skyfire had worked all night that first night after the Decepticon victory, but he'd convinced Scream that this 'Counsel' style of rule would give each of the Commanders more time for fun, and less arduous work.

Ice looked up at him, not believing that this Bot was so calm about this tournament thing. Deep inside, she knew that Raptor of the future had told her that Cyclonus had been the Con leader – so she knew that Skyfire would have his hands full, calming down a very pissed off Starscream – after Scream lost the final round.. But that was the big Bot's problem.

--

Later in the evening, the final round began. Starscream vs Cyclonus – and only one of them would win the title and rank of Decepticon Commander.

As the crowd watched, the two former Second-in-Commands circled each other, and began an incredibly vicious fight – which dragged on for over an hour. At the end, only Cyclonus was able to stagger to his feet. Scream lay unconscious on the arena ground.

Raptor teleported to his side; the Alliance Commander holding his arm up as the inebriated Decepticon spectators cheered their approval of him as the Decepticon Commander. Then Raptor teleported with him to Hook's repair bay.

**Command**

Cyclonus had blacked out from his damage, just as Raptor teleported with him. Helping Hook, she laid him out on the repair table, and nodded to the Constructicon.

The next day, Cyclonus slowly rebooted; activating his optics he scanned his surroundings. Quickly realizing he was in a rather impressively decorated suite of Quarters. _"I am quite satisfied at the winner of the Decepticon Command." _He heard Raptor's musical voice say.

She appeared around the corner, bringing some energon drinks with her. Nodding to her, Cyclonus slowly sat up, accepting her offered drink. _"It seems that Starscream has once again, lost his bid for power," _he chuckled.

She lifted her hand in a toast; _"The better Con is the victor. May our Nation grow strong."_

He met her toast, and they drank to it. _"So, what Autobot Commander shall we be working with?"_

Shrugging, she chuckled. _"They decided to use a 'Poker Game' to decide. Kup assured me that it would be over as soon as all but one, lost all of their playing chips." _

"_A very unorthodox method of deciding who will lead." _Cyclonus observed.

Raptor nodded, _"It's Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Skydive and Rodimus playing for the position. They seem to feel it's more of a figurehead position anyways."_

"_Hmmm, perhaps for them, but not for Decepticons."_

"_True enough, but all the Autobot Commander will have to worry about – is civil engineering projects and logistics. You, my Decepticon Commander, must concern yourself with securing our boarders and bases. This requires the best of soldiers." _Her optics praised him even as he realized her compliment to his abilities.

A tone from the intercom notified the two that someone was requesting entrance to the Command suite. Raptor authorized their entrance. As the door slid open, the new Autobot Commander strode in.

Raptor, the Alliance Commander and Queen; and Cyclonus, the Decepticon Commander; stood in respect – both of them satisfied with whom the Autobots had 'elected' – for Ultra Magnus would be relatively easy to work with.

--

_**Footnote: **I decided to go ahead and finish reposting this entire story for its fans' enjoyment. I have finally finished the 'Connector series' which shall bridge the gap between the Raptor Chronicles and Soulflyer sagas. I'm just trying to come up with the 'perfect' title for it now...Some readers have given me some very good input on this. And I thank all of you!_

_--_

Please Review..


End file.
